Solo Tu Y YO
by marubiggeri
Summary: Sam Evan sigue en Lima Ohio en la secundaria McKinley, mientras que Mercedes Jones esta triunfando en Los Angeles. Su historia de amor a distancia
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a Todos! soy Maru y un tanto nueva en esto... es mi primer historia Samcedes y espero que les guste..._

_Como se darán cuenta soy un tanto fanática de estos dos, me encantan y por eso quiero hacer mi historia sobre ellos..._

_Espero que les guste, voy a ir subiendo a medida que escriba, y espero sus opiniones para mejorar =)_

_Gracias a Sil que me ayudo bastante con esto, y la molesto seguido!_

_Besooooteeees =)_

**Solo tú y yo**

**Sam Evans**

Un año más en el McKinley, pero este año sí que es raro… desde que ganamos las nacionales todo cambio, ya no somos los perdedores de siempre y aunque admito que a veces no cae tan mal un poco de fama, no estoy del todo acostumbrado. Ya no somos los marginados y almorzamos con los populares, somos como estrellas de rock con chicas siguiéndonos por todos lados, es una verdadera locura y aunque admito que un poco de privilegios no nos viene mal, siento que falta algo o mejor dicho alguien

Y realmente falta. Nadie lo nota, pero no es lo mismo, esto está mal y no sé cómo llevarlo. Sigo el ritmo de todos, pero a veces se hace complicado… ¿de verdad nadie nota que no está?, no lo entiendo

En donde estas Sam? – me pregunto Blaine mientras se sentaba frente a mí en el comedor – te olvidaste tu cuaderno en clase –

no me di cuenta – le sonreí – gracias por traérmelo – desde que ella se había ido y más tarde Mike y Finn me había quedado solo, pero Kurt y Blaine habían sido buena compañía para mi

se puede saber en donde tenes la cabeza? - me pregunto aunque la respuesta la tenía más clara que yo – no me digas que está en Los Ángeles –sin dejarme contestarle siguió hablando – es obvio que está en Los Ángeles, pero tu estas en Ohio, despierta

ya sé donde estoy y se donde no estoy – le conteste algo malhumorado

porque no intentas distraerte en vez de torturarte todo el día? – me pregunto a modo de consejo – estas en las nubes Sam, ni le prestas atención al club Glee por estar pensando en Mer…

no la nombres – lo interrumpí antes de que dijera su nombre – me hacia mal escucharlo sin poder escucharla a ella, o sentirla a ella aquí a mi lado

no es sano Sam – me reprocho – ella está haciendo su vida allá

ya lo sé – gire la vista hacia la ventana mirando como todo seguía su ritmo natural

ha estado hablando con Kurt – me dijo más tranquilo y al no tener respuesta siguió hablando – también te extraña, pero lo intenta

hago lo que puedo

lo sé y por eso quiero ayudarte Sam… somos amigos no? – esa pregunta me obligo a que lo mirase nuevamente – lo somos?

Si, somos amigos – asentí

Entonces porque no empezamos a llamar las cosas por su nombre, o porque no mejor le hablas – dijo con un tono complaciente

No es fácil para mí – me sincere – kurt esta acá, lo tienes cerca…

No dije que fuera fácil pero… intentarlo?

Intentar qué? – llego Brittany a sentarse con nosotros

Nada Britt, locuras de la Nueva Rachel – quise cambiar de tema pero me había olvidado de lo perceptiva que resultaba ser Brittany cuando quería

Locuras o Mercedes? – dijo como si nada dejándonos a todos sorprendidos – me equivoco?

Se equivoca? – pregunto Blaine mirándome a punto de soltar una carcajada

Pueden dejarme en paz lo dos – les dije cruzándome de brazos en un intento por parecer enojado, aunque con sus risas entendí que no había sido muy convincente – de verdad chicos podemos cambiar de tema?

La verdad no entiendo porque no quieres hablar de ella, yo hablo todo el tiempo de San

Se dieron cuenta que somos los embajadores de las relaciones a larga distancia, no?

Embajadores? Yo voy a ser presidenta con el unicornio al frente - la rubia le explicaba a Blaine y no pude no sonreír con eso

Kurt está en Lima todavía – acote

Por cuánto tiempo? – pregunto tristemente – no queda mucho por que nuestra relación sea una más vía skype

Emocionante – ironice levántame de la mesa – realmente emocionante

**Mercedes Jones**

La vida en Los Ángeles era caótica, entre la Universidad, los ensayos y pruebas de vestuario no tengo tiempo para nada, ni siquiera para pensar. Pensar en él, lo único que hacía en cuanto escucho alguna canción, un profesor hablaba un poco de más y mi mente vuela recordando a mi chocolate blanco, a mi príncipe de cuentos.

Tomamos la decisión de no hablarnos durante un tiempo, y él lo estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra, aunque yo no pudiera y en cada oportunidad de hablar con alguno de de los chicos que seguían en Ohio, no dudaba en preguntarle por él

Kurt era el que más me contaba de cómo estaba Sam, pero las ganas que tenia de verlo aunque sea por una computadora crecían cada vez más. También me conto que él no me nombraba para nada, en un principio me confundió eso, porque pensaba que él ya me estaba olvidando pero rápidamente me dijeron el motivo y lo entendí, a mi me pasa igual, con la diferencia que acá nadie lo nombra, excepto por los mensajes de Blaine que me implora porque lo llame y debo admitir que ganas no me faltan de hacerlo, pero el sonido de mi celular sonando me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos y atendí sin mirar la pantalla

Con la diva Mercedes Jones? – escuche la voz inconfundible de Brittany

Con ella habla – sonreí siguiéndole el juego

Esa es mi chica – bromeo – este es un llamado no oficial

Ok – dije sin evitar la risa – y es por…?

Por Sam – dijo un poco más seria haciendo que mi corazón estallara al escuchar su nombre

Le paso algo? Está bien? Qué pasa? – hable tan rápido que ni yo misma me entendí

Supongo que la repuesta a todas tus preguntas es"está bien"? O no sé porque no estaba escuchándote en realidad

Britany – grite algo impaciente – que paso con Sam?

Todavía nada pero esta punto de pasar

Qué? , no entiendo nada – le hablaba impaciente sin entender porque Brittany me hacia este llamado – puedes hablar

Es solo que me pareció lindo que hablaran, no sé yo hablo con San todo el tiempo y me pone contenta – me explicaba – entonces pensé que si hablabas con él, también se podría poner contento alguna vez

Britt – dije dulcemente entendiendo perfectamente lo que me quería decir – sos un encanto

Siempre me lo dice – dijo segura – en este tiempo me encariñe con boca de trucha, y no me gusta verlo así todo el tiempo

Te entiendo Britt a mí tampoco me gustaría, sos una gran amiga, sabes

De verdad?- dijo sorprendida – nadie me dijo eso nunca a no ser Santana

Pero Santana te ama es diferente

Como vos lo amas a Sam, o no?

Cuando te volviste tan perceptiva e incisiva? – le pregunte entre risas

Lo vas a llamar? – me pregunto tímidamente y no sabía que contestarle, me moría de ganas por llamarlo pero a la vez me moría de miedo, era una difícil decisión – Mercedes él te necesita, vos estas más fuerte en este momento… y no se quizás…

Brittany quizás qué? – le pregunte algo sorprendida por su tono sin querer escuchar lo que ella iba a decir – no sé, ahora todos lo siguen, sus imitaciones son de lo más divertida... y

Basta no quiero escuchar mas, ya entendí – le respondí mas seria pensando que la rubia porrista tenía toda la razón del mundo, tenía todo servido y ella a kilómetros de él

Sam no cambio, quédate tranquila

Lo sé Britt, lo conozco demasiado bien

Entonces llámalo, te tengo que cortar porque es hora de Glee Club

Gracias Britt – le dije sinceramente – cuídalo – le alcance a decir antes de que Brittany cortara la comunicación abruptamente dejándome en un mar de dudas.

Ahora todo era más difícil, saber que él no estaba bien, que la necesitaba y esa maldita promesa que se habían hecho antes de viajar y esa maldita promesa que sabía que Sam no rompería por nada del mundo.

_"Una noche antes de viajar a Los Ángeles los padres de Mercedes habían organizado una cena en familia con algunos amigos y por supuesto Sam. La velada fue increíble llena de alegría y de felicitaciones pero a medida que avanzaban las horas los ojos de Sam se iban poniendo más rojos que nunca y su ánimo estaba apagado, era obvio que estuviera así y ni las bromas de Mike o Puck pudieron sacarle una sonrisa, solo cuando Mercedes se acercaba a él fingía una enorme sonrisa para ella y para darle las pocas fuerzas que le quedaba. Una vez que todos se habían ido entre Sam y los padres de Mercedes ordenaron algo de la casa_

_Te quedas esta noche Sam? – le pregunto la madre se Mercedes terminando de lavar los platos que quedaban sobre la mesa _

_No avise nada a mis padres… creo que no_

_Entonces llámalos y avísales – dijo una sonriente señora Jones – creo que es su última noche en Lima, le haría bien_

_Que haría bie?' – pregunto Mercedes entrando a la cocina y abrazando a su chico por la cintura_

_Sam se va aquedar esta noche, ya es tarde – le contesto a su hija – has que llame a sus padres para avisarles – le aconsejo a su hija mientras se despedía de ambos – descansen chicos_

_Gracias mama – sonrío abiertamente viendo cómo salía de la cocina y los dejaba solos – entonces…_

_Entonces no sé si es lo mejor – dijo algo tenso_

_Sam te amo – le dijo mirándolo a los ojos – y te necesito esta noche, nuestra última noche – no alcanzo a terminar la frase que ya estaba saboreando los hermosos labios de su novio – entonces los llamas?_

_Luego de avisarles a sus padres, Sam y Mercedes estaban en la habitación de ella recostados en la cama, abrazados en silencio_

_Qué pasa? – fue mercedes la que rompió el silencio sorprendiendo al rubio_

_Que pasa de qué? – contesto mientras le acomodaba sus rulos detrás de la oreja_

_A ti Sam, que te pasa? – volvió a preguntar – estuviste raro toda la noche y no me creo las sonrisas porque no estabas feliz_

_Estoy feliz, estoy feliz por vos Cedes – le dijo cariñosamente- estas por alcanzar tus sueños, no podría ser mejor, te amo_

_Pero eso ya lo sé – dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos – pero estas triste, lo noto_

_Triste porque no voy a poder abrazarte todos los días, ni llenarte de besos, ni tampoco sentir tu perfume… eso si _

_Sam – dijo su nombre casi como una súplica – yo también te voy a extrañar, pero podemos hablarnos, no? Podemos viajar de vez en cuando también_

_Lo sé… y ya estoy tachando los días para volverte a ver – sonrió capturando los labios de mercedes en un beso dulce y lento del que nunca quisiera salir – sos mi adicción Mercedes Jones_

_Tú la mía Sam Evans – sonrío y ahora ella tomo los labios del chico adueñándose de la situación, no queriéndolo dejar por nada del mundo. El era su hombre y quería sentirlo cerca la vida entera y no tener que despedirse nunca de él. _

_En ese momento una extraña sensación paso por el cuerpo de Mercedes haciendo que dejara de besarlo y se sobresaltara_

_Que sucede? – le pregunto confundido_

_Tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos – no voy a poder Sam_

_No entiendo nada – dijo asustado sin dejar de mirarla por un segundo_

_Me tenes que hacer una promesa y no podes decir que no – le dijo dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla_

_Me estas asustando Mercedes, que pasa? – dijo acariciándole el rostro para limpiar las lagrimas que empezaban a caer de manera constante_

_No puedo hacerte esto… no puedo atarte a mí de esta manera, no es justo_

_No hables mas Mercedes, nadie me ata más que yo – dijo seguro – no entiendes que te amo_

_Yo también te amo por eso me tenes que prometer que no vamos a hablarnos durante un tiempo, vamos a distanciarnos_

_Estás loca!? – grito sorprendido y dolido – yo no voy a prometerte eso, yo me muero si no sé nada de vos_

_Es lo mejor Sam, necesitamos aunque sea los primeros meses establecernos en nuestras nuevas vidas… necesito saber que puedo vivir sin vos_

_Yo ya se la respuesta y es no… no puedo vivir sin vos- dijo ya con lagrimas en sus ojos – no me hagas esto Cedes, por favor_

_Es lo mejor Sam… por un tiempo_

_No te entiendo – dijo en tono de reproche y enojado – no entiendo porque nos haces esto _

_Por los dos, porque no puedo pedirte que vivas atado a mi – dijo casi a los gritos como él entre lagrimas – por favor Sam, es lo último que te pido – dijo en suplica – una vez que suba a ese avión seguirás tu vida_

_No – dijo negando con la cabeza – no_

_Por favor… por un tiempo y si todo sigue igual_

_Si no te enamoras de alguna estrella en Los Ángeles – le reprocho_

_Samuel Evans – lo reto – la única estrella que amo es a vos y nadie más_

_Entonces por qué?_

_Necesito tu palabra Sam, necesito tu promesa como buen caballero que sos… pliss_

_No estoy de acuerdo – dijo tomando aire – pero si es lo que quieres de verdad_

_Es lo que necesitamos – le corrigió – acariciándole el rostro haciendo que el rubia suspirara profundamente_

_Te lo prometo – dijo casi en un susurro – te prometo que voy a respetar tu tiempo de veda_

_Te amo Sam – sonrío abrazándolo – por favor disfrutemos de etas ultima noche, basta de lagrimas, de reproches- le pidió sin dejar de abrazarlo – solo tú y yo_

_Solo tú y yo – repitió el mientras salía del abrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle un te amo antes de besarla como nunca antes la había besado._

_Esa noche se necesitaban, necesitaban sentirse, besarse, olerse, saber que eran el uno para el otro, que sus perfumes quedaran grabados en sus cuerpos y su memoria. En silencio se amaron, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos donde caían lagrimas de amor mezclada con el sudor de sus cuerpos. Donde todo era amor y despedida sellando así su promesa, la promesa más dolora para ambos."_

Recordar esa última noche en Lima me había hecho sentir lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas y la convicción de que era momento de romper la promesa, era momento de llamar a Sam.

Ojala les haya gustado...


	2. Capitulo Dos

_Holaaaa! como estan? _

_sigo siendo nueva en esto y no entiendo mucho como va... pero lo intetno... _

_aca les dejo el esgundo capitulo =) espero que les guste asi sigo..._

_Besoooteee _

_Maru_

**Sam Evans **

Como todos los jueves a las 4 estaba sentado junto a Tina y Artie en el club Glee a la espera de que el señor Shue llegara para escuchar a los chicos cantar la nueva tarea, ya que no había preparado nada y tampoco me atrapaba el tema, así que decidí ayudar a Tina y Marley en unos coros y eso había sido el martes.

El profesor Shue entro al salón seguido por una Brittany que llego corriendo y antes de sentarse al lado de Tina me sonrío, le devolví el gesto pero esa sonrisa era rara, yo lo sabía, algo me quería decir pero rápidamente la voz del señor Shue capto la atención de todos

Estamos listos Glee – dijo entusiasmado mientras todos respondíamos con un grito afirmando – ok alguien va a cantar hoy?

Nosotros – dijo Blaine levantándose y corriendo la silla de Artie al centro de la clase

Muy bien chicos, adelante – el señor Shue les dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla al lado de donde estaba Artie y también me sonrío, no sé qué les pasa a todos hoy que me sonríen incómodamente

Bueno como usted pidió señor Shue la tarea es canciones que nos hagan pertenecer, no? – dijo Artie explicándonos

Y nosotros esta canción se la queremos dedicar especialmente a un miembro del club – era Blaine quien ahora hablaba – y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que esta canción es para Sam – dijo el ex Warblers llamando mi atención que no entendía que estaban haciendo y en ese momento sentí que todo el club Glee me estaba mirando y el color de mis mejillas de rojo paso a bordo en un instante sin entender nada

Los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar para que luego la voz de Blaine se escuchara:

_Hold on, to me as we go As we roll down this unfamiliar road And although this wave is stringing us along Just know you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home__  
_

Cantaba mientras me miraba sonriéndome pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo estaba en shock y no entendía por qué hacían esto y fue Artie quien cantaba ahora:

Settle down, it'll all be clear Don't pay no mind to the demons They fill you with fear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Just know you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home

De a poco la sonrisa me gano y lo entendí, pero fue en ese Segundo que mi celular empezó a vibrar constantemente y no dude en apagarlo sin mirar la pantalla, era el momento de mis amigos que se habían puesto todos de pie dejándome solo y terminaron la canción:

Settle down, it'll all be clear Don't pay no mind to the demons They fill you with fear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Just know you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home I'm going to make this place your home.

Me puse de pie y los aplaudí entre risas pero la mano de Marley me empujo hasta ellos y nos abrazábamos como cada vez que terminábamos una actuación grupal

Gracias chicos, pero no tenían porque hacerlo

Creo que todos queríamos verte bien Sam – fue el señor Shue quien hablo –y sabes que esta es tu casa, no? Con tus amigos que te apoyan al 100%

Lo sé – dije sinceramente

Entonces Sam Evans vas a cambiar esa cara y vas a cantar – fue Tina quien me hablo y así siguió la hora la Glee, cantando ensayando entre todos hasta que hizo la hora de irnos y me acerque a buscar mis cosas, dándome cuenta que mi teléfono estaba apagado y me acorde de la llamada que había cortado

Todo bien rubio? – me pregunto la pequeña Marley, quien se había convertido en una nueva amiga y era como mi pequeña hermana

Todo bien – le sonreí – gracias por lo de hoy

A mí no a ellos – le señalo el grupo – te quieren

Son mi familia desde hace tres años – le respondí mientras miraba el teléfono y notaba que tenía más de 6 llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido – que raro, no conozco este numero

Alguien insistente por lo visto – dijo asomada para ver mi teléfono – creo que volverá a llamar

Esperemos – le conteste no muy seguro mientras agarraba mi mochila y salía del auditorio junto al resto

**Mercedes Jones**

Después de hablar con Brittany no tenía más dudas que había que llamar a Sam, había pasando muchos meses y si sus amigos se preocupaban por él, nada bueno podía estar pasando. Antes de llamar o hablar cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie me pudiera molestar y tomando valor, tras tres largos suspiros tome el teléfono y marque.

La espera era interminable sonaba, sonaba y nadie contestaba hasta que cortaron.

Me corto – dije sin creérmelo y volví a intentar y para mi sorpresa tampoco me atendía y caía

Mi mensaje directamente al contestador. Sam nunca apagaba el teléfono, eso me habían dicho Kurt y Blaine que lo tenía prendido siempre esperando el milagro, y ahora justo ahora no me atiende y lo apaga. Seguí intentando sin éxito y estaba empezando a ponerme como loca, pero recordé las palabras de Brittany antes de cortarme "tengo que cortar porque es hora de Glee Club".

Suspire un tanto aliviada y me deje caer en la cama intentando imaginar que estarían haciendo los chicos en el club Glee, cuál sería la tarea de la semana, a quien le habían tirado granizado y casi sin darme cuenta estaba prendiendo la computadora ver el programa en línea de Ben Israel, y mi sorpresa fue enorme al verlo haciendo sus imitaciones tan adorable, pero repleto de niñas a su alrededor…

Sabía perfectamente que Sam no haría nada, pero si se cansaba de esperarla, tenía derecho a enojarse también y con esas dudas miro la hora en su reloj y ya había pasado más de una hora por lo que el Club Glee estaría terminando y entonces volvió a llamar. Esta vez sonaba, el teléfono había sido prendido y cada timbre le resonaba en su pecho, estaba casi por cortar cuando al último timbre contestaron

Hola – no era Sam, no era su voz

Quien habla? – pregunte sin responder el saludo – es el numero de Samuel Evans?

Si es el numero, pero quien habla? – me volvió a preguntar – hola! - Me quede en silencio no sabía qué hacer, quien había atendido el teléfono de Sam – hay alguien?

De repente escuche su voz que le preguntaba algo que no alcance a oír con claridad – no se, no contesta, hola! – volvió a repetir

Soy Mercedes – dije casi en un susurro

**Sam Evans**

Por los pasillos íbamos Blaine, Tina, Marley y yo con la intención de llegar al estacionamiento, habíamos planeado juntarnos en lo de Kurt y nos esperaba en su casa

Podemos ir más rápido – pidió Blaine – nos está esperando Kurt

Ya vamos ansioso, no se va a ir – bromee al verlo tan apurado

Agradece que lo tenes todavía acá, míranos a nosotros – acoto Tina y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor por eso – perdón – me dijo la asiática mirándome – pero es la verdad estamos solos

Bueno pero tienen nuevos amigos cómo yo – acoto una sonriente Marley

Nuevos amigos que tienen que tener cuidado con un tal Jake, no? – la abrace mientras sonreía

Nada que ver – se intento soltar de mi abrazo y mi teléfono empezó a sonar y tuve que soltarla. Mire la pantalla y era otra vez el numero que no conocía – es raro – dije en voz alta

El mismo número? – me pregunto Marley y asentí – yo atiendo – dijo sacándome el teléfono de las manos

No! Puede ser importante – se quejo Blaine – sacándole el teléfono – yo contesto

Pueden dejar de pasárselos y contestar van a colgar – me queje y en ese momento Marley capturo el teléfono

Hola – contesto serenamente y se quedo escuchando hasta que dijo - si es el numero pero quien habla?

Quién es? – pregunto Tina interesada intentando oír

Hola!, hay alguien? – volvió a repetir

Quién es? – pregunte ya sorprendido – es importante?

No sé, no contesta – me respondió con la misma cara de sorprendida que todos – como dijiste? – pregunto rápidamente

Que paso? – la mire sin entender nada de lo que pasaba

Ten – me devolvió el teléfono es para vos, nosotros te esperamos afuera – dijo mirando a Tina y Blaine que entendían menos que yo

Está bien – dije volviendo a mirar el numero y viéndolos salir – hola? – pregunte todavía sin entender, quien habla? – el silencio del otro lado me ponía nervioso – hola!

Hola Sam – escuche esa voz inconfundible que hizo estallar mi corazón, era ella… me estaba llamando, era imposible

Mercedes – dije casi sin aire, hace mucho tiempo que no decía ese nombre – eres tu Mercedes?

Hola Sam… si soy yo – se escucho una vez tímida – como haz estado?

No lo puedo creer Merci – dije mientras me apoyaba en la pared sonriendo – de verdad eres tú, no? No es un sueño?

No Sam – se reía – soy yo

Te extraño – dije sin más vueltas – te extraño mucho

Samuel Evans nunca me lo hace fácil – se quejo – igual no estabas solo, se te escuchaba bien acompañado – me reprocho en tono celoso

Era Marley una chica nueva de Glee y también estaba Tina y Blaine – se apresuro a excusarse – es solo una amiga – dije rápidamente haciendo reír a Mercedes supongo que por mi manera rápida de contarle las cosas

Igual estás en tu derecho… yo te deje libre

Yo no quiero ser libre, yo te extraño Merci… te necesito

Las cosas son así, ahora – se defendió

Porque tú quieras que sean así – le reproche – sabes lo que fueron estos meses sin oírte, sin poder verte o sentir tu perfume?, me estoy muriendo

Lo sé – me contesto con un tono culpable que no me gustaba en absoluto – yo sé cómo te sientes los chicos…

Yo quería contarte como me sentía, no ellos – la interrumpí – yo quería verte y escucharle y no que Blaine o Kurt me cuenten lo bien que estas en LA – no podía parar de reprocharle cosas y no me gustaba hacerlo y sabía que estaba mal, pero las palabras salían de mi boca sin control – quería poder decirte te quiero y desearte suerte para tus aducciones y presentaciones, y no podía, es frustrante – dije casi como un quejido

Perdón – dijo ahogando las palabras entre lagrimas que sabia estaban cayendo por su rostro – de verdad lo siento Sam, no es justo para ninguno

No lo es

Si quieres lo dejamos como esta… yo entiendo

Estás loca! – grite haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirarme pero no me importo – otra vez no Mercedes, otra vez no voy a poder

Pero tu… - intento hablar pero la corte

Si ya no me quieres, lo acepto - dije intentando controlar la angustia – pero si todavía queda algo entre nosotros no me pidas que me aleje otra vez

Yo te amo Sam – dijo tan sinceramente que mis ojos rojos hacían un esfuerzo increíble por no soltar las lagrimas – yo no deje de amarte en ningún momento y me moría de ganas de verte, de escucharte – me explicaba – Blaine me contaba todo lo que hacías y como estabas, no era lo mismo pero era una manera de saber de ti

Yo te lo hubiera contado

Pero tú no rompes promesas – me dijo en un tono difícil de distinguir para mi

Que quieres decir? – le pregunte sin entender nada s me hicieron entender

Que no me ibas a llamar por más que te estuvieras muriendo… eres un caballero de palabra

Tú me hiciste prometerlo – me queje

Y lo sé, pero los chicos me contaron todo y…

Ósea que si no te decía nada no me llamabas – dije más serio – no estaba en tus planes

No es eso, Sam – intento rápidamente explicarme – teníamos un trato

Un trato que vos quisiste- le reproche nuevamente

Pensé que iba a ser diferente esta conversación - escuche decirme en un tono triste

Yo también lo pensé – dije y me quede en silencio, los dos nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir por un largo rato – te amo – le dije al fin

Yo también Sammy y no me gusta discutir

Entonces no lo hagamos – le dije mas relajado – podemos empezar otra vez?

Otra vez? – me pregunto entre risas – como seria?

Hola quien habla? – dije en tono gracioso – soy Sam

Hola Sam acá mercedes – me siguió el juego

Te amo y te extraño – le dije siguiendo la conversación ya sin reproches.


	3. Capitulo Tres

_Holaaaaaa! como están todos por acá?_

_yo termine un nuevo capitulo y me dio ganas de subirlo, espero que les guste... _

_saben q es mi primera fic Samcedes, y me cuesta un poco, antes escribí varias pero de series de Argentina... pero como amo Glee esto es diferente para mi =)_

_Gracias a Todos por los mensajitos, de Syl que la vuelvo loca, de SavrinaE y Rosa y a las que leyeron y les gusta... esperemos seguir así y que les guste mis ideas locas... Gracias a _

_Besoooteees a Tooodooooos =)_

* * *

**Sam Evans**

Después de aquel llamado de Mercedes del jueves por la tarde todo había cambiado, de mas esta decir que no fui a lo de Kurt con Blaine, Tina y Marley ya que la conversación con Mercedes fue de más extensa. Me conto todo lo que hizo en estos meses, sus clases, las presentaciones, la gente que había conocido y yo por mi parte le conté del Glee Club, de los nuevos chicos y que pronto estarían las pruebas para el equipo de futbol, y como estaba entrenando para eso.

Este fin de semana iba a ser diferente al resto, mi estado de humor había cambiado un montón después de aquel llamado, y por eso les había dicho que si cuando los chicos propusieron salir.

Por supuesto que Kurt nos acompaño, era salida de hombres como lo había llamado el mismo, con la diferencia que ni por cerca era lo que él esperaba

Ustedes no tienen idea de lo que es salida de hombres – se quejo

Me parece que las salidas que hacías con Rachel y Mer… - se corto mirándome y como le sonreí siguió la oración – cedes no eran salidas de chicos, sino de chicas – comento Blaine

Se hacían mascaras, miraban revistas y comentaban sobre películas, eso no es muy masculino, no? – comente riéndome mientras Kurt me asesinaba con la mirada

Estas muy divertido, no? – me pregunto Kurt – ya sete paso tu enojo con la vida

No estaba enojado con la vida – me defendí

Estabas enojado con la vida – aseguro Blaine – no había nada que te venga bien

Ni Dios le sacaba una sonrisa y Dios le saca sonrisas a todos porque nos ama – acoto Joe y no pudimos dejar de mirarlo sin poder creer

En fin – dijo Kurt – hasta que la Diva no te llamo no volvió cabello de limón

Hasta cuando vas a seguir con lo del pelo Kurt – me queje – fue una estupidez de la que nadie se hubiera enterado – sonreí

Tengo un radar Evans – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo – pero estábamos hablando de mi Mercy, te acuerdas?

De Mi Mercy, dirás – le corregí – solo mía y nada más que mía

Perdón? – dijo ofendido en su papel de diva – yo estuve entes que vos niño rubio

No creo que de la misma manera que yo – le conteste en el mismo tono dejándolo sin palabras para contestarme y no pudo más que reírse como todos

Creo que es un punto para Evans – Blaine dijo mientras acariciaba el hombro de Kurt

De que están hablando chicos? – pregunto Joe – ustedes no estarán hablando de eso que no puede pasar hasta antes de casarse, no?

Joe! – nos quejamos los tres a la vez riéndonos

Qué?! Ustedes no están en gracia de Dios?

Podemos hablar de otra cosa – sonreí algo nervioso ya que no era mi intención hablar de esas cosas con ellos. Quizás si fuera Mike las cosas serian diferente, pero me sentía incomodo hablando de ciertos temas y por la cara de Blaine entendí que le pasaba lo mismo que a mi

Si por favor – suspiro aliviado – en que estábamos?

En que Sam nos contaba que paso con la diva – dijo Kurt interesado

No pienso contarles – me sonreí – es cosa nuestra

Lo bueno es que te hizo bien ese llamado – comento Blaine – y regreso Evans con todo

Bueno entonces contanos vos Kurt, tu viaje? –le pregunte casi sin pensarlo y note como la cara de Blaine se transformo enseguida

Es New York – dijo ilusionado –me voy a mudar con Rachel y espero poder entrar a Nyada, creo que estando allá va a ser más fácil

Y seguro que lo vas a conseguir – Blaine lo alentó

Seguro que si – sonreí - va a ser difícil la distancia – les aconseje – pero por favor no hagan ningún trato – sonreí, pudiendo bromear con el tema

Ninguno – dijo alucinado Kurt – no voy a ser tan tonto como una diva y un pelo de limón que conozco – bromeo – y has vuelto a hablarle? – cambio de tema

No – me sincere – muero de ganas de mandarle un mensaje o llamarla pero no se

Que no sabes? – fue Blaine quien hablo apresurado – ya le hubiera llenado la casilla

Pero ella está ocupada y si no me mando nada… quizás no se - dije rascándome la cabeza

Oremos para que ese teléfono suene – comento Joe – siempre es bueno ayudar al destino

Por dios Sam, mándale un mensaje - dijo Kurt ignorando el comentario de Joe por completo – no sabes todavía como son las divas? Nunca dan el brazo a torcer

Ya lo hizo – sonreí triunfante

Fue una excepción tampoco te me agrandes Evans – bromeo Kurt mientras señalaba mi teléfono esperando que lo usara

Ok – dije al fin – pero ustedes van a ser culpables si algo sale mal – les advertí

Acepto todas las culpas con gusto – comento Blaine

Tome el teléfono con algo de nervios lo admito, pero a la vez con muchísimas ganas de saber cómo estaba yendo el sábado de Mercedes, no tenía el valor suficiente como para llamarla y menos con los chicos delante mío es así que opte por la opción de un mensaje:

"_Hola Mercy, como has estado?, moría de ganas de llamarte o saber cómo estabas y no quería molestarte… te quiero Sam"_

**Mercedes Jones**

Los sábados en LA eran bastante agitados, por suerte no tenía ninguna materia extra, pero si era día de ensayos, esto era peor que las clases de Adrenalina Vocal, y no imaginaba algo peor. Clase tras clase, ensayo tras ensayo sin parar. Canto, baile, coreografía estaba a punto de estallar. Pero esto realmente es mi sueño y saco fuerzas impensadas para mí. Pensar que Jesse St James me había dicho perezosa por no ensayar mis canciones, quien me viera ahora ensayando como nunca. Sonreí de solo pensarlo.

Por suerte solo tocaba medio tiempo y estaba ya en los vestuarios terminando de cambiarme para salir a disfrutar de mí sábado. No tenía ningún plan armado, iba a dejar que Los Ángeles lo haga por mí. Por eso tome mi bolso subí a mi auto y empecé a manejar sin ningún rumbo fijo, hasta que una pequeña plaza llena de gente con niños jugando y muchas parejas llamo mi atención. Frene mi auto y baje, quería caminar por ahí, ver pasar la gente y como las familias armaban sus picnics, frente a la playa y porque no hacer un llamado a Sam para saber cómo estaba, desde que había hablado con él no podía dejar de pensarlo y extrañarlo, era como una adicción a ese chico sureño que me volvía loca con solo decirme "Hola Mercy", Sam Evans me podía y estaba muriendo por volver a hablar con él.

Mientras caminaba sentí mi teléfono vibrar, era raro porque nadie me llamaba a esta hora, mis padres llamaban a la noche, Kurt estaría con Blaine en sus últimos días en Lima, no sabía quién podría ser, pero saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo y al ver el nombre de Sam en la pantalla titilando, mi corazón empezó a titilar con el mismo ritmo y casi que se me cae de las manos por mis nervios y ansiedad por leer aquel mensaje, y cuando lo hice no pude evitar sonreír ilusionada. Me senté a lo indio en el pasto apoyada en la sombra de un árbol para poder contestarle con calma:

"_Chocolate Blanco, moría por leerte o escucharte… tu nunca eres molestia para mi, juro que iba a llamarte pero esta vez me ganaste, no es justo… quería sorprenderte"_

Mande el mensaje sin dejar de sonreír, me había tomado por sorpresa, pero era una feliz sorpresa, de esas sorpresas que me encantaban recibir y mas estando tan lejos de él. No tardo ni un minuto que mi teléfono volvió a vibrar dejándome otro mensaje de Sam:

"_siempre me sorprendes!, eres mi sorpresa de todos los días, te extraño demasiado, sabes? Me encantaría__que estuvieras acá conmigo… estoy con los chicos en el parque y te mandan saludos, pero me encantaría que estuviéramos tu y yo… nadie más"_

Sin dudarlo un segundo le conteste:

"_mándale saludos a todos, seguro que la deben estar pasando mal, no? Ojito Evans en ese parque van muchas cherrios que quieren un chocolate Blanco, pero diles que tienes dueña, no se te olvide"_

Mande el mensaje riéndome yo misma de lo que le ponía y seguí escribiendo:

"_a mi encantaría estar ahí con vos… como tantas tardes de verano, te acuerdas, no? Yo no me olvido de ninguna y ahora mismo me tomaría un avión para ir a pasar el rato contigo… solos tu y yo…"_

Después de mandar ese mensaje un gran recuerdo le vino a su memoria.

_Una de esas ultimas tarde juntos en Lima, faltaba poco para la graduación y sus miedos estaban a flor de piel pero eso, pero nadie le impedía pasar tiempo junto a Sam, cada vez que tenían un tiempo libre entre las clases, el club Glee y el trabajo del chico se juntaban en aquel parque donde podían ver toda Lima desde allí. Esa tarde se les había pasado volando, y estaba anocheciendo. Sam le había dado su chaqueta a Mercedes y seguían abrazados mirando como de a poco se iban prendiendo las luces de la ciudad creando una gran vista_

_Es una hermosa noche – comento Mercedes acurrucándose más al cuerpo del rubio_

_Es hermosa como tú, brillante como tu – le dijo mirándola a los ojos – grandiosa como tu_

_Eras un tierno Sam Evans – se acerco capturando los labios del chico para besarlo dulcemente_

_Tú me vuelves así, irresistible – sonrío_

_Bueno nos estamos creyendo un poquito no? – bromeo – pero igual así y todo te quiero_

_Yo te amo – le dijo sincero mirándolo a los ojos y dejando a una Mercedes sin palabras, solo lo miraba en shock, sin saber qué hacer, le había dicho que la amaba o estaba soñando?, era real todo?, se preguntaba en segundos mientras el rubio no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos algo confundido – Mercedes eres la única chica que me vuelve realmente loco – siguió hablando ante el silencio de la morena que escuchaba estupefacta – contigo siento que puedo con todo, no me importa vivir lejos de mi familia, no me importa tener que trabajar, no me importa mi estúpida dislexia, ni siquiera me importa que los demás hablen de nosotros, ni ninguna cosa me importa si se que estas a mi lado_

_Mercedes no lo dejo terminar de hablar y tomo el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos y lo beso, lo beso como nunca lo había besado, queriendo demostrarle todo lo que el significaba para ella, sus bocas se conocían a la perfección y deseaban más que nadie ese beso, sus lenguas jugaban a su compas y las manos de Sam habían agarrado la cabeza de la morena para intensificar aquel beso. Solo la falta de aire hizo que se separasen solo un instante porque Sam volvió a arremeter contra los labios de la chica y esta vez ella se alejo de a poco_

_Sam – dijo en un susurro – espera, necesito decirte algo_

_No necesito que me digas nada, ya me lo dijiste – sonrío con picardía_

_Sam – se quejo sin poder reírse – igualmente quiero que sepas que yo también te amo_

_Lo sé – sonrío_

_Te amo y me sorprendiste por eso me dejaste sin palabras, te amo demasiado y a veces tengo miedo de tanto amor que siento, nunca me paso – bajo la mirada, pero instantáneamente Sam le levanto la barbilla para que la mirase – eres real? – le pregunto _

_Mercedes – se quejo – tu eres demasiado para mí y si eres real y yo soy lo que hay – se encogió de hombros – pero me quieres, no?_

_Te amo, tonto – sonrío y volvió a besarlo _

**Sam Evans**

Llamando a Evans – Blaine me pasaba las manos delante de la cara para llamar mi atención

Estoy acá – me queje – solo me acorde de algo – sonreí solo mirando el teléfono y leyendo los mensajes de Mercedes

Nos dimos cuenta – sonrío Kurt – que te habrá dicho la diva

Nada que les interese – sonreí – solo que les manda saludos y que me cuide de las cherrios – bromeé

Eres propiedad privada rubio – Kurt bromeo – creo que seremos buenos guardaespaldas, no Blaine?

Crees? – le contesto a su novio con cierta duda

No necesito guardaespaldas, se cuidarme bien solito – les conteste mientras volvía toda mi atención a los mensajes de Mercedes

* * *

Graciiias por Leer!

MaaRuu


	4. Capitulo Cuatro

_Holiiii! como andan todos por aca..._

_Gracias desde ya por los mensajes y que les guste lo que escribo... la verdad no se si esta bueno pero se que me gusta hacerlo ;)_

_Gracias enormes a Syl, Savrina y Rosa ;)_

_Tarde un poquito en subir este pero ya tengo el quinto casi terminado , estoy a full jaja._

_disculpen si hay algun problema de formato es que no se que toque y cambie elñ documento..._

_Besoootees_

_MaaRuu ;)_

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Sam Evans**

Una nueva semana comienza y todo sigue igual, Mercedes lejos, yo acá en el colegio, a veces odio el hecho de haberla encontrado tan tarde y haberme perdido grandes momentos con ella, como también el hecho de ser un año menor y todavía no poder dejar el colegio para no separarme de Mercedes nunca más. Pero solo me queda este año, es un esfuerzo más y podremos planear nuestro futuro. La pregunta es qué futuro quiero para mí? y eso era lo que habíamos estado hablando con Blaine últimamente.

Cual era nuestro destino? seguir a nuestros amados, como lo había expresado el ex Warbler, o pensar verdaderamente que queríamos de nuestras vidas futuras. Por mi parte no tengo idea de que hacer, tampoco me preocupa tanto, falta un año entero pero el tener que pensarlo ya me da algo de pánico. Además que con mis notas y mi dislexia no tengo muchas posibilidades, salvo que invente alguna imitación fascinante para conseguirlo, pero lo dudo... también está la posibilidad del strip, pero las dejamos por esta vez

- de que te ríes? me estas escuchando Sam?

- eh?! Nada

- nada? nada qué? pensabas en nemo? - pregunto Britany que caminaba a mi lado por el pasillo

-nemo? que nemo? - me detuve al caminar y le pregunte sin entender de que estábamos hablando

- el pescadito... si tú eres nemo yo soy Doris, siempre me olvido de todo - me sonrío y la abrase, era tan tierna a veces - no me estabas escuchando, no?

- la verdad que no - le dije sincero - tenía la cabeza en otro lado

- a que adivino, Mercedes - dijo Artie llegando junto a nosotros mientras entrabamos al salón

- podría ser... de alguna manera - me reí - hola a todos - salude mientras me sentaba en la fila de arriba junto a Blaine que corría su bolso para hacerme lugar - todo bien? - le pregunte al ver su cara de preocupación

-si todo bien, pensando en lo que hablamos

- ni me digas estuve pensando en eso toda la noche y toda la mañana ni escuche lo que me decía Britany - reí y el hizo lo mismo - todo es tu culpa y esas ideas

- culpable, lo admito, pero no dejo de pensar en eso y en Kurt

- has hablado desde que se fue?

- solo pasaron dos días - me dijo con nostalgia - pero hablamos por teléfono y algunos mensajes de texto, ya está con Rachel

- entonces estarán pasándola bien - intente alentarlo - y seguro te extraña horrores

- eso espero, porque yo si, como vos, no?

- a Kurt? si obvio pero...

- no tonto - me corto entre risas - hablo de Mercedes

- la extraño más que nada - dije seguro - estos días está llena de exámenes

- eso quiere decir que siguieron hablando?

- sin dudas - sonreí - en la noche me llamo y quedamos hablando por horas

- las cuentas de teléfono bro - bromeo

- piensan seguir hablando mucho más? no piensan prestar atención a la clase? - nos interrumpió el señor Shue, del cual no nos habíamos dado cuenta que había llegado

- disculpe... pasa que Blaine está interesado en como sacarse los moños con más facilidad - invente en el momento - y como tengo experiencia en sacarme cosas - bromee

-por favor Sam - me miro entre horrorizado y sonriente - sigamos con las clase

- nada de lo que dijo es verdad - aclaro Blaine asustado - no piensan creerle, no?

- sin el moño te ves mejor - opino Britany - si definitivamente

- podemos seguir? - pidió el señor Shue

Definitivamente no era mi día, después del club Glee siguió mi clase de literatura, materia que me costaba de manera excesiva y para ser completo nos tomaron un examen sorpresa. Mientras caminaba hasta la casa, pensaba que más me podía pasar, había sido el peor día de mi vida, y la tarea del señor Shue tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Canciones que representen nuestro estado de ánimo, era un chiste pensé en cuanto lo dijo y se lo hice repetir como cinco veces, pero no. Creo que el Señor Shue estaba deseoso de hacernos sufrir, todos teníamos motivos por los cuales no estábamos empezando el mejor año. Britany con Santana lejos, Tina que había terminado con Mike, Blaine que se había quedado sin Kurt en Lima y yo que estaba sin Mercedes. En vez del Club de la alegría éramos el club de la depresión. Salvo las canciones de Artie, Joe o Sugar las demás serian una lágrima en camino, y eso no era alentador para nada.

**Mercedes Jones**

Que locura que era mi día, dos exámenes en el mismo día no era sano, y menos sano era haber perdido toda mi noche de estudio hablando con Sam Evans, pero de eso no estaba para nada arrepentida. A quién le importa la historia del arte o la clase de solfeo?, a mí no, sonreí de solo pensarlo, en otro momento me hubiera vuelto loca, pero ahora lo único que me volvía loca era él y tenerlo de nuevo conmigo. Aunque en realidad no lo tengo, solo tengo su voz, sus mensajes pero eso es demasiado a comparación de no escucharlo por meses.

Esta mañana antes de mi primer examen me había llegado un mensaje deseándome buena suerte con todo ese amor que él solo es capaz de desplegar, no sé si me fue bien pero que estaba feliz no había duda. Ahora iba camino a entregar mi último examen del día y era libre. A estas alturas Sam estaría en la clase del club Glee, pensé mientras miraba mi reloj, solo dos horas más y podre llamarlo o mandarle algún mensaje. Solo dos horas, porque tanto tiempo?, me reproche, porque no puede estar ahora con él, esperando esa estúpida nota. La vida no era justa y lo había estado notando desde hace tiempo. Saque mi celular para amortiguar la espera y revise mi Facebook, nada nuevo. Revise mi twitter y tenía augurios de buena suerte de Sam nuevamente. Creo que sonreí tontamente porque varios de mis compañeros de clase me miraron raro. Eso causa San Evans pensé sin evitar volver a sonreír

- una diva en mi camino - escuche una voz muy familiar así que sin dudarlo volteé y ahí estaba con su pose de ganador

- increíble volverte a ver y en la universidad - bromee

- yo no estudio aquí - dijo rápidamente Puckerman - muy lejos de mi plan

- eso lo imagino - sonreí y lo abrece sorprendiéndolo - es lindo ver a alguien de la familia

- es lindo ver a semejante macho, vamos Mercedes soy irresistible

- lo eres - bromeé- realmente irresistible

- lo sé, tengo a media docena de universitarias locas corriéndome

- eso no lo dudo - no podía evitar no reírme con Puck - ya que no estudias acá, estás buscando presas?

- no es mala idea pero en realidad no, estoy por trabajo - dijo más serio

- qué clase de trabajo Noah? - le pregunte seria

- tranquila diva, tengo mi negocio de piscinas, lo recuerdas?

- pero en el campus no hay piscina

- pero hay chicos que no les gusta pagar sus cuentas en casa, me entiendes?

- oh! perfectamente

- entonces estudiando? - me pregunto queriendo conversar - has sabido algo de alguien?

- estudiando - le respondí la primer pregunta - y si alguien se refiere a Quinn, me ha mandado un mail, está muy bien

- si me imagino - dijo interesado pero sin parecerlo - igual preguntaba por todos, en general

- y yo soy Rachel Berry - bromeé

- no pareces, tiene más estilo

- eso desde ya - dije en mi habitual tono de superación

- entonces Berry sigues con mi bro o ya me lo dejaste en Lima llorando con su enorme boca

- no seas así, estamos bien - le respondí aunque esa duda estaba en mí, seguíamos? Que éramos? , esa semana se había vuelto todo tan confuso - y creo que no sabe nada de ti – le dije

- no me comunique con nadie - se puso serio - estuve en Lima pero solo para conocer a mi hermano, no vi a los chicos

- Jake, no?

- veo que el rubio te mantiene informada

- algo - sonreí - entre el Blaine y Kurt tengo noticias de todos, pero porque no has hablado?

- una larga historia - dijo con algo de decepción

- tengo todo el tiempo que quieras- le dije mirando mi reloj, seguían faltando dos horas para poder llamar a Sam.

Puck espero unos minutos conmigo hasta que me dieron la nota y salimos del campus a tomar un café, mientras caminamos recordábamos pequeños momentos del año pasado y del club Glee, hasta que hicimos nuestro pedido y nos sentamos no le pegunte nada, pero ahora ya era momento

- Cómo olvidar tu flequillo bieber - reí - pero tenías una historia que contarme, no?

- es más divertido hablar de los tiempo Glee - me dijo con algo de nostalgia

- vamos Noah, somos amigos no?

- vine por mi negocio de piscinas pero no todo es tan fácil - dijo con algo de pena - quizás si hubiera tenido un último año diferente, todo sería distinto y estaría en la universidad, no?

- no eras chico de universidad - le respondí con sinceridad - seguiste lo que te parecía correcto, no?

- seguí mis instintos, pero acá el negocio es más competitivo...

- pero que tiene que ver esto con no haber hablado con nadie? nadie tuvo noticias tuyas

- vergüenza - dijo - yo era un ejemplo para todos, soy una especie de líder, no? todos me respetan y ahora?

- ahora lo siguen haciendo, todos te respetan Noah, y más tus amigos que te conocen verdaderamente

- pero necesito ser alguien más...

- ella te quiere así como eres - le interrumpí entendiendo perfectamente porque quería un cambio, quería recuperar a Quinn y yo lo iba ayudar, sonreí satisfecha conmigo misma

- no es la misma Quinn de siempre, ella maduro y yo…

- Puck haz madurado con solo darte cuenta de que la quieres y harías cambios por ella, no eres el mismo que se esconde atrás del chico rudo

- ok, quizás tengas razón

- Mercedes Jones siempre tiene razón – le conteste como si fuera obvia su afirmación – lucha por ella, yo te voy ayudar

- harías eso por mí? – me pregunto sorprendido

- claro que si… fui tu novia, no? – large una fuerte carcajada contagiándolo a él a reír

- creo que hubieras sido una gran pareja – me dijo serio – había algo entre nosotros

- había – dije firme – y yo creo que todo pasa por algo y paso lo que tenía que pasar

- me hubieras dejado por Sam?

- que son esas preguntas – sonreí – obvio que si

- eso dolió – se tocó el corazón bromeando y en ese momento un mensaje cayo en mi celular –quien te precisa diva?

- un hermoso chico rubio del sur, lo conoces? – sonreí leyendo el mensaje:

"_Juro que intente no molestarte, pero me estoy comiendo las uñas y mi ansiedad me gano… como estas hermosa? Estas ocupada?... te extraño, extraño tu voz, tus textos todooo"_

-veo que ese chico te tiene mal, creo que le enseñe muy bien a mi bro

- es increíble, creo que te supero – le conteste sin dejar de mirar el teléfono y sonreír

- en vez de contestarle porque no lo llamas – me dijo emocionado Puck – vamos a sorprenderlo

- tú crees? – dude

- es hora de aparecer en acción – me contesto decidido y cualquier duda se esfumo.

Sam y Puck eran verdaderos amigos y ya varias veces habían hablado del tema y también Kurt me había comentado que durante el verano, cuando no nos hablábamos, Sam les había dicho que echaba de menos las charlas con su amigo. Por eso no me pareció mala la idea, iba a sorprenderlo realmente. Marque el número y a pedido de Puck puse el altavoz aunque tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir. El teléfono no habrá sonado más de voz veces que pude escuchar ese adorable acento que tan loca me ponía, pero tenía que comportarme estaba frente a Puck

-hola Mercy – dijo rápidamente - no sabes cómo te extraño – dijo todo en una misma oración casi sin respirar y la verdad es que me moría de amor y quería contestarle pero Puck me hizo señas para que no contestara – perdona linda, soy un atolondrado ni siquiera te pregunte como te fue en tus exámenes…

- estas un poco apresurado, no? – Contesto Puckerman – creo que podrías respirar

- quien habla? Y Mercy? Hola!

* * *

Besoooteees

MaaRuu


	5. Capitulo Cinco

Holiiiii! como andan?

vine a actualizar un ratito creo que este capitulo es un poquito mas largo que el resto, me emocione jajaja. no se si esta bueno es lo que me salio tengo la mente complicada jajaja XD Gracias a todas por sus mensajitos de siempre son unas genias realmente!, Gracias por hacerme el aguante y seguir leyendo mis delirios... y ojala pudieran ser realidad pero no... viven matando mis sueños samcedes XD porq sera? jajaja y lo ultimo fue lo de Ryder... digo es igual a Sam o me parece? EN FIN... tendremos que esperar hasta noviembre a ver que nos depara el señor pelado...

BUeno espero que les gusteee=) Besooooteeees

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco**

**Sam Evans**

Había llegado al fin a casa y para mi mala suerte toda mi familia se encontraba sentada en el living esperándome. Ese verano las cosas habían cambiado un poco, no podía seguir quedándome en casa de Kurt y Finn y menos una vez que ellos terminaron el colegio. Por suerte a mis padres les empezó a cambiar la racha y pudieron volver a Lima. Obviamente no era la casa como antes, pero tampoco era el cuarto de hotel donde vivíamos todos juntos. Ahora tenía mi propia habitación y además tenía a Stecy y Steve cerca. Cuando entre tenía toda la intención de correr a mi habitación y allí poder esperar la hora para llamar a Mercedes, pero como dije la inesperada reunión familiar cambio mis planes

-ya llegue – grite desde la puerta perfilando mi camino hacia la escalera

- puedes venir un momento Samuel – grito mi madre desde el living de la casa. Y cuando decía mi nombre completo nada bueno podía ser

- necesito terminar unos trabajos – intente excusarme pero la voz de mi padre se hizo escuchar

- Samuel Evans ahora!

- ok – dije de mala gana arrastrando mis pies al living donde se encontraban mis padres reunidos - que pasa? – pregunte desanimado y algo cansado

- puedes sentarte, por favor – me dijo mi madre seriamente mirando cada uno de mis movimientos

- Steve y Stacy? – pregunte buscándolos

- en su habitación – contesto mi padre – ahora tenemos que hablar nosotros

- otra vez no – dije serio – otra vez mudarnos, irnos, no… esta vez non – me queje

- no es eso Sam – dijo más tranquila mi madre – se lo que sufriste por tantas idas y vueltas y tus hermanos también… esta vez no es eso

- entonces? – pregunte confundido

- estamos preocupados por ti Sam, algo te está pasando y no nos gusta nada

- por mí? – dije sorprendido, quizás si me decían esto hace unas semanas atrás lo entendería pero no ahora – yo estoy bien

- tus notas bajan, tus obligaciones son cada vez menos, no sales de la casa – mi padre empezó a enumerar – sigo?

-hago lo puedo, ok! – conteste algo sobresaltado – con mis notas hago lo puedo, no es fácil – me queje – y obligaciones tengo… estoy en el club Glee

- antes hacías deporte también... tenías vida hijo

- mama tengo vida y bastante complicada como para perder tiempo con esto – dije enojado

- calmado – mi padre me regaño – Sam este es tu último año, tienes que empezar a disfrutarlo a vivir tu vida – me aconsejo – no puedes dejar de vivir por nadie, tienes que seguir tu camino

- no teje de vivir – le dije enojado

- lo hiciste, desde que Mercedes se fue no volvió el mismo, no sos el mismo y esto no puede seguir así, juro que esperamos un tiempo pero ya paso demasiado

- ustedes no entienden nada – grite

- entendemos Sam , y porque te amamos queremos lo mejor para vos… yo quiero mi hijo nuevamente, el que se despertaba con una sonrisa y me saludaba con un beso todas las mañana y me decía, te quiero mama… lo viste a ese chico? – no pude contestarle nada a mi madre

- Sam queremos lo mejor para vos

- entonces déjenme vivir mi vida a mi manera

- encerrándote todo el día en tu habitación? - me pregunto pero sin esperar una respuesta mía siguió hablando – desde mañana te inscribes a un deporte y vas a empezar clases para levantar tus notas, entendido?

- no es justo – grite enojado

- es lo que vas a hacer Samuel, y es mi última palabra

- no tienen idea de nada

- quizás tengas razón, pero no vamos a dejar que abandones todo por una chica que está a kilómetros de aquí

- no me interesa lo que digan – les grite enojado mientras me levantaba y salía hacia mi habitación – Mercedes no va a desaparecer de mi vida!

Estaba realmente molesto con mis padres, había podido todo el año pasado sin ellos cerca, no era justo que vengan con este planteo. Estaba intentando cambiar mi actitud, que reconozco en los últimos meses fue bastante complicada, pero todo el reproche no era justo. Entre a mi habitación tire mi mochila lo más lejos posible, tenía furia y no sabía cómo desquitármela, prendí mi computadora y enseguida una ventana con el Blaine se me abrió, pero no tenía ganas de hablar, no después de esta discusión con mis padres. Mire el reloj y sabía que Mercedes a esa hora ya no estaría en la universidad, no quería molestarle, y no sabía qué hacer. Realmente la necesitaba en ese momento. Entre mi impaciencia y mi mal humor, no podía decidir qué hacer, esperaba a que me llame o la llamaba yo. Quedaría como un pesado, y si estaba descansando, había rendido dos exámenes… pero ya mi mente estaba en otra sintonía y empecé a escribir un mensaje para ella:

"_Juro que intente no molestarte, pero me estoy comiendo las uñas y mi ansiedad me gano… como estas hermosa? Estas ocupada?... te extraño, extraño tu voz, tus textos todooo"_

Me quede esperando la respuesta, mientras unos ojos se asomaban por mi puerta, unos ojos verdes que me miraban pidiendo permiso

- stacy que haces? - le dije al verla y no dudo en entrar

- estas bien? no quiero que estés enojado con nosotros - me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

- eh nunca me enojo con ustedes - le dije abrazándola - son todo para mí, no pienses esas cosas si?

- y con mama y papa si te enojaste? - me pregunto y antes de que pueda contestarle mi teléfono empezó a sonar, mire la pantalla y vi el número de Mercedes y las palpitaciones subieron enseguida

- Stacy después hablamos si? - la acompañe a la puerta lo más rápido que pude y atendí - hola Mercy – dije rápidamente - no sabes cómo te extraño - le dije y era verdad la extrañaba y necesitaba demasiado - perdona linda, soy un atolondrado ni siquiera te pregunte como te fue en tus exámenes…

- estas un poco apresurado, no?, creo que podrías respirar - escuche una voz que no era la de Mercedes y quede desorientado

- quien habla? Y Mercy? - Pregunte confundido - Hola!

- a Mercy la tengo enfrente mío y está muy bien... demasiado bien

- quien sos? - grite enojado entre todo lo que me había pasado en el día de hoy y encima que me llame alguien desde el número de Mercedes y me diga que estaba demasiado bien, era mucho para mi paciencia

- tranquilo muchacho - me decía de manera demasiado tranquila y eso me alteraba el doble

- quien eres, donde esta Mercedes?, no tengo un buen día y esta conversación puede terminar realmente mal - me queje

- cariño, no... No le hagas caso - al fin escuche la voz de Mercedes - estoy acá

- Mercedes? no entiendo nada - me queje pero algo más relajado

- quería hacerte una broma, no pienses cualquier cosa - intentaba tranquilizarme

- Mercedes yo quería que se enojara - dijo la voz masculina que me sonaba conocida ahora escuchándola con más tranquilidad

- Puckerman deja de molestarlo - se quejó Mercedes

- Puck?! - dije entre sorprendido y confundido, que hacia Puck con Mercedes

- el mismo

- queríamos sorprenderte - dijo Mercedes y realmente me sorprendieron, de un momento al otro tenia celos de mi amigo que estaba ahí con ella y yo no

- realmente lo hicieron

-como estas Bro, no te enojes amigo...

- al fin apareciste, te quedaste limpiando piscinas de alguna mama?

- de muchas - rio - ya te voy a contar, tengo algunas para presentarte

- perdón? - escuche la voz de Mercedes meterse en la conversación - creo que no te interesa, no Samuel Evans?

- jamás, yo tengo a la mejor conmigo

- sos tan tierno

- me empalagan - la voz de Puck interrumpió

- donde te habías metido? nos tenías a todos preocupados

- ya lo sé... estuve algo perdido pero ya lo voy a remediar, lo prometo - hablo con seriedad

- tu hermano esta...

- sí, tranquilo ya sé que está en Glee... como va eso?

- bien, es un poco como tú - bromeé - pero no te supera, nadie te supera

- ni siquiera un pequeño Puckerman, sos único amigo

- hombres tenían que ser - ahora interrumpió Mercedes - puedo preguntarte algo Sam? - dijo en un tono más serio

- obvio Mercy... que quieres saber?

- que paso? - pregunto directamente - y no digas nada, te conozco y sé que algo paso, o mejor dicho algo te paso

- Mercedes - me queje

- Sam - me imito

- nada importante, discutí con mis padres, algunos problemas en el colegio y nada del otro mundo

- discutiste con tus padres? - dijo sorprendida - eso es raro en vos, que pasa?

- ahora no Mercedes, por favor - le pedí

- está bien - suspiro resignada sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada mas de mi por ahora

- entonces - hablo Puck - creo que tienen que hablar solos, yo tengo que trabajar

- puedes no perderte tanto tiempo - le reproche

- tranquilo Bro ya me agende tu número, pronto te sorprendo

- eso quiero verlo - reí

- cuidado con sus sorpresas - Mercedes hablo con su tono serio - Baby te llamo en nada, si?

- tranquila acá voy a estar hermosa - le dije antes de cortar

Que me estaba pasando, en un principio había tenido celos de mi propio amigo, y si estaba celoso, porque él podía estar cerca de ella, porque yo no. Porque todo en este día me había salido mal. Largue un gran suspiro mientras pasaba las manos por mi cara y me tiraba en la cama. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, nada me estaba saliendo como yo pensaba y otra vez la puerta de mi habitación era golpeada esta vez por mi madre acompañada de mis hermanos

-sam podemos pasar? – pregunto abriendo la puerta

- no tengo ganas de hablar – le contesté desde mi posición sin levantarme

- sammy por favor – se sentó mi lado y mis hermanos se treparon a la cama

- no quiero hablar le dije mirándola a los ojos

- estas triste sammy? – me pregunto Stacy acariciándome el rostro

- no linda, no estoy triste – le sonreí – solamente no tengo ganas de hablar

- pero con Mercedes si hablaste – protesto Steve – yo también extraño a Mercedes

- podemos visitar a Mercedes mami? – pregunto Stacy mirando a mi madre

- eso es complicado en este momento… pero vinimos a otra cosa no chicos? – les pregunto a mis hermanos y ambos se miraron cómplices

- arriba Sam vamos a juagar al parque con mama y papa, vamos – tiraba de mi mano Stacy

- no ahora

- sam nosotros no somos tus enemigos, todo lo contrario – mi madre me hablo con su habitual dulzura, pero yo estoy enojado todavía y no iba a dar el brazo a torcer. Gracias a dios mi teléfono volvió a sonar y me levante de golpe buscándolo y ver que en la pantalla el nombre de Mercedes titilaba

- me pueden dejar solo – les dije a mi madre y mis hermanos

- vamos chicos Sammy necesita privacidad – dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación, así podía al fin atender el llamado

- hey hermosa

- Sam... qué lindo escucharte ahora tranquilamente – Mercedes me dijo

- lo mismo dio, te extrañaba horrores y hoy más que nunca – me sincere

- Sammy papa dijo – la voz de Steve apareció directo por la puerta de mi habitación interrumpiendo la conversación- un segundo Mercy – le dije mientras me acercaba a Steve y alejaba el teléfono – no me importa que dijo, no voy a bajar, no voy a ir

- pero papa…

- no me importa Steve – levante el tono de voz – quiero estar solo tan difícil es entenderlo? – le dije cerrando la puerta de mi habitación algo nervioso, sabia que mi pequeño hermano no tenía nada que ver, pero mis nervios estaban por explotar. Cerré la puerta con llave, respire profundamente y volví al llamado – Mercy, acá estoy… disculpa tenía que arreglar un asunto

-Me doy cuenta – dijo con un tono raro en su voz – que está pasando Sam? Nunca tratas así a tu hermano y menos a tus padres

- nada importante, solo no entienden que no quería salir

- a mí no Evans… te conozco demasiado para tu mala fortuna – me reprocho

- tenemos que hablar de esto? – me queje – prefiero hablar de otra cosa

- yo prefiero saber que te está pasando sam, en serio – hablo seria

- lo único que me pasa es que no te tengo cerca mío… eso solucionaría todo

- me haces sentir mal Sam – se quejó tristemente

- no Mercy, no era la intención

- vamos niño habla

- te extraño y parece que eso está algo mal según mi familia – dije en tono de enojo

- estas descuidando tus clases y tus actividades? – me pregunto seria y no le conteste, no entendía como estando a kilómetros de mi sabia todo – Evans así no era el trato, no puedes dejar tu vida de lado… es el último año Sam, por favor

- te pareces a mi padre y no es una buena comparación – me queje – estoy perfectamente bien exageran!

- Sam

- Mercedes va a estar todo bien, es solo que no me entienden… no te tengo cerca, no estás conmigo y nada es lo mismo… pero prometo que a estar todo bien

-Lo prometes?

- Te lo prometo Mercy - le dije con sinceridad

- no me habías dicho que estaban por empezar las pruebas para el equipo?

- y eso que tiene que ver

- tiene que ver... es tu oportunidad Sam, tienes que entrenar y mucho - me decía con ánimos que no sabía de donde salían

- a que viene esto? - le pregunte sabiendo que algo tramaba

- no se... quizás si entrenas mucho y alguien puede verte y darte una beca... no se en la universidad de California dan Becas a deportistas...

- me estas manipulando Mercedes Jones? - le pregunte con gracia

- podría decirse que si

* * *

Hasta el proximo Capitulooooo


	6. Capitulo Seis

_Holiiiii! como andan mis muchachas... yo tarde un poquito en subir, la verdad me colgue con mil cosas y mucho trabajo esta semana, hasta agradeci que no hubiera Glee... porque estaba sin tiempo... aunque ya lo espero con ansias y al ver imagenes quiero verlo yaaa! sobre todo el capitulo 7... pero tengo que esperar bastante para eso =)_

_Ahora volviendo a lo nuestro jaja... como les digo siempre hago lo que puedo y espero de corazon que les guste =) no es tan lindo como lo que escribe Syl que me pone loca... pero lo intentamos... _

_Gracias a todas por leer y por los lindos comentarios de Rosa, Syl y Savrina... unas diosas chicas =) y tu pimpolla mia que descubroi que eras vos la del mensajito por tu adorada Q , te digo que falta poquito para que aparezca por aca, viste soy como el pelado con Q la hago desear jajaja, Nada amiguilla linda gracias x bancarme en todas las noves y si me convierto en Cris Morena me pegas xq no quiero que mis noves se vuelvan locas locas... (ya sufri bastante con Lucefi y Marizza y pablo)_

_Bueno volviendo al centro de la cuestion espero que les guste de corazon y espero mejorar... este cap es de Mercedes nada más, pero los recuerdos estan narrados en diferentes, espero que se entiendan y no crean que soy una lela que cambia los tiempos verbales a cada rato jaja_

* * *

_**Capitulo Seis**_

**Mercedes Jones**

Mire mi reloj y eran las nueve de la noche, me quede sorprendida. No podía haber hablado tanto con Sam por teléfono. Siempre había algún tema por tocar o algo que contarnos, y era la única manera de sentirnos cerca el uno del otro. De igual manera no dejo de pensar en la actitud que estaba tomando y como se está comportando. Me preocupa y sé que a su familia también le debe de preocupar, y aunque él me diga de que no, en alguna parte me siento culpable.

Esta semana fue realmente rara para mí, y creo que para el también. De no hablarnos en meses pasamos a hablarnos todos los días. Era realmente hermoso, esa sensación cada vez que suena mi teléfono, es indescriptible, vuelven todas las mariposas que andan sueltas a acumularse en mi estómago como si tuviera quince años. Todo esto gracias a ese chico sureño, rubio y dueño de una dulzura inigualable.

Nunca en mi vida soñé o pensé que me podía enamorar de alguien así, no estaba en mis planes, no estaba dentro del prototipo de chico para Mercedes Jones, pero el había roto con todo. Nada fue igual para mí desde que él entro a mi vida. Pero la pregunta es cuando realmente Sam Evans entro en mi vida?. La respuesta no lo sé, quizás ese primer día en Glee donde entro con esa manera tan particular, y esas palabras atolondradas sin saber que decir realmente. O quizás cuando canto su dúo con Quinn, era tan perfecto que daba envidia. O quizás recién entro en mi vida en el baile en donde hicimos pareja con Rachel, no lo sé con exactitud, pero ese día todo cambio, y fue para mejor. Tuvimos muchísimos complicaciones, sin ir más lejos su ida a Kentucky. Pero Sam Evans es un luchador y lucho por mí más de lo que yo hubiera pensado o creído. Lucho contra mis miedos, mis culpas, mis complejos, lucho contra mí misma y termino ganando. Como se ganó a toda mi familia ese día en que lo presente ante ellos

_-y si lo dejamos para el otro día? - pregunto Sam con unos nervios notables a su novia_

_- mi papa no te va a comer, tranquilo – intentaba tranquilizarlo Mercedes tomando su mano_

_- sos su niña y yo soy el intruso acá, esto no me gusta_

_- muchas fantasías Evans? – le pregunto divertida – te prometo que en un rato salimos vivos como llegamos_

_- no es gracioso – se quejó serio – es tu padre_

_- por eso mismo, es inofensivo Sam – le tomo el rostro entre sus manos – tranquilo Sammy, va a estar todo bien – le dijo dulcemente mientras apoyaba sus labios sobre los del chico_

_- quizás un poco más de esto y logro calmarme – dijo sonriendo tomando la cintura de Mercedes_

_- no abuses de mi bondad Evans – bromeo antes de depositar otro dulce beso sobre los labios de su novio que era un puñado de nervios – listo? – le pregunto a fin tomando su mano_

_- tengo opción? – pregunto con resignación_

_- exagerado – rio mientras abría la puerta de su casa y entraba con Sam tomado de su mano – Hola llegamos – grito y enseguida un rostro familiar para ambos se asomo_

_- no es la ejecución Evans – bromeo Kurt mirando a Sam_

_- que haces acá? – una Mercedes sorprendida le pregunto a su amigo_

_- pensabas que me iba a perder esto? Ni loco y menos ahora viéndole la cara Sam_

_- no es gracioso – se quejó el chico_

_- es muy gracioso – repitió Kurt_

_- no le des importancia – volvió a tranquilizar a su novio – hay cosas peores _

_- necesito mi cámara – dijo emocionado – esta cara la tengo que guardar_

_- Kurt! – gritaron a la vez Mercedes y Sam_

_- llegaron! – se asomó la madre de Mercedes con una gran sonrisa – los estábamos esperando- dijo emocionada – Mercedes nos habló tanto de ti _

_- mama! – se quejó Mercedes avergonzada_

_- y yo algunas cositas también aporte – dijo Kurt doblemente emocionado_

_- no lo dudamos – Mercedes comento_

_- Buenas noches señora Jones – bromeo_

_- no seas tan formal, querido… me siento una anciana – bromeo_

_-es hermosa como su hija – dijo halagador_

_- no es un tierno? – le pregunto Mercedes a su madre mirando al chico embobada_

_- menos cursi Evans… vamos – empujo Kurt del chico para que entrase al comedor donde esperaba el padre de Mercedes sentado en el living mirando un partido de futbol en la televisión_

_- ya llegaron los chicos Arthur – la señora Evans llamo la atención de su esposo_

_- enseguida voy… es la última jugada – le contesto sin dejar de mirar el televisor _

_- hombres! – se quejo la señora Jones_

_-hombres? No, no… yo ni siquiera se cual es de cada equipo – Kurt dijo_

_- eso es cierto, yo sé más que él mamá – bromeó_

_- doy fe de eso – acoto el rubio – y tienen un buen lanzamiento también_

_- pasa por tener hermanos que me obligaban a ver los partidos y jugar con ellos_

_- venga vamos a sentarnos, esto puede tardar – se quejo mirando de reojo a su marido_

_Una vez en la cocina la charla se mantuvo amena, aunque San apenas omitía comentario, cosa que le causaba mucha gracia a Kurt y se lo hacía notar poniendo los cachetes del rubio de un rojo inusual y despertando gran ternura por parte de la señora Jones._

_-me conto Mercedes que ya volvieron a instalarse tus padres, eso es una excelente noticia_

_- si – dijo algo apenado – por suerte todo vuelve a la normalidad_

_- no tienes de que apenarte Sam – lo consoló la señora Jones – ahora todo está mejor, o no?_

_- todo está perfecto – dijo sonriendo mirando a Mercedes que le sonreía de igual manera_

_- bueno al fin ganamos un partido esta temporada – entro diciendo el padre de Mercedes mientras saludaba a su hija con un beso en la cabeza- y le sonreía a su esposa_

_- tenemos visitas Arthur_

_- si Kurt – miro al chico – y tú debes de ser Samuel, no? _

_- si ese soy yo – dijo apresurado poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano al padre de Mercedes que lo miraba serio pero con un dejo de diversión al ver los nervios del chico – un gusto señor Jones_

_- espero poder decir lo mismo – acoto y la mirada de su hija como la de su mujer lo aniquilaron_

_- puedo asegurarte Arthur que lo tengo vigilado- comento Kurt – no es de tener_

_-Kurt por favor – se quejo Mercedes de los comentarios de su amigo – papá el es Sam, mi novio_

_- tú qué? – pregunto nuevamente_

_- novio – le dijo segura Mercedes – espero que lo aceptes y lo quieras tanto como yo, porque no es un capricho, ni nada informal, estamos saliendo desde hace varios meses y lo quiero_

_- wau – fue el único comentario de Kurt, Mientras que la señora Jones miraba a su hija emocionada y Sam miraba a Mercedes sin poder creerlo con la boca abierta de todo lo que había dicho su chica, aunque después de un silencio algo pronunciado Sam tomo la mano de Mercedes y hablo_

_- Señor Jones, yo realmente estoy enamorado de Mercedes, como dijo ella no es una chica más… es "La Chica", es con quien veo mi futuro y realmente me encantaría que ustedes – dijo mirando a ambos padres de la morena – acepten esta relación que nos costó un poco – sonrío a medias mirando a Mercedes- construir en medio de un caos – respiro al fin pero siguió hablando – mi vida fue un desastre en todos los aspectos el año pasado y a ella no le importo ni que viviera en un hotel, que fuera un sin techo o que simplemente sea un maldito nerd_

_- no eres un nerd – Mercedes lo interrumpió orgullosa – eres maravilloso_

_- veo que no tengo mucho para decir o opinar – comento el señor Jones_

_- por mi parte – dijo la señora Jones – realmente me siento orgullosa de lo que demuestran y de verdad les doy mi bendición – dijo abrazando a ambos chicos sin poder evitar derramar algunas lagrimas por sus ojos_

_- papá? – pregunto Mercedes algo impaciente por el silencio _

_- lo único que espero que no hagas sufrir a mi niña porque juro que lo vas a lamentar muchacho – le dijo con seriedad mirando a los ojos al rubio_

_- no está en mis planes hacerlo señor – dijo serio – le prometo que la voy a cuidar y acatar cualquier cosa que usted disponga_

_- no le des esas atribuciones muchacho… es un consejo – rio la señora Jones_

_- te quiero Papa – Mercedes abrazo a su padre por entender que ella era feliz_

_- si tu estas feliz yo no puedo oponerme hija – comento – aunque sea un chico rubio con labios exageradamente grandes y encima sureño – bromeo – lo único que espero es que juegue bien al futbol por lo menos_

_- eso seguro – dijo orgullosa Mercedes mirando a su novio_

_- bienvenido a la familia muchacho – el señor Jones le tendió la mano que Sam enseguida tomo y se convirtió en un abrazo de parte del señor Jones – cuídamela_

_- sin dudas, es lo mejor que me paso en mucho tiempo y la voy a cuidar siempre_

Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír como nunca, me acuerdo todavía de la expresión de terror que tenia al entrar a casa como si mi padre fuera a matarlo, y lo más gracioso fue que al terminar la noche ese terror paso a estar ambos sentados en el sillón del living discutiendo sobre el partido de futbol y quien debía de haberlo ganado. Así era Sam Evans, encantador, el yerno perfecto para cualquier padre, y obviamente el cuñado perfecto también. Como olvidar el día de la parrillada donde conoció a mi hermano:

_El señor Jones había organizado una pequeña parrillada para la familia, ya que su hijo mayor venia de visita de la facultad y como era costumbre en la familia se organizaban grandes parrilladas con amigos, Mercedes obviamente había invitado a Sam, ya que era uno más. Desde aquella cena de presentación el señor Jones quedo encantado con él, y cada oportunidad para algún partido o alguna comida era invitado. Mercedes había invitado a Tina que por supuesto había ido con Mike, y el pequeño Steve Evans se había colado entre los invitados sin despegarse de la señora Jones que lo consentía en todos sus gustos. _

_-estas un poco nervioso Bro? – Mike se reía mientras molestaba a su amigo_

_- una cosa es el señor Jones, pero el hermano… se nota que no conoces a Tom – Tina intentaba calmarlo aunque no podía evitar divertirse con el pobre Sam_

_- yo tengo hermana mujer y mas chica… se de lo que hablo_

_- es una nena Stecy – dijo Mike sin evitar la carcajada – estas demasiado paranoico amigo_

_- ustedes creen? No me va a matar? No vieron lo grandote que es?_

_- basta ya Samuel Evans – dijo una Mercedes apareciendo por las espaldas de su novio y abrazándolo – estas mas paranoico que de costumbre_

_- y si no le caigo bien?_

_- a quien le importa eso… mientras me caigas bien a mi – le contesto su novia mientras Sam negaba con la cabeza y se separa del abrazo_

_- es mejor la distancia _

_- estas insoportable Evans – grito Mercedes despertando las risas de sus amigos_

_- que hice? – un pequeño Steve se asomo entre Mercedes y Sam con la boca llena de comida_

_-por favor Steve puedes comportarte! – su hermano mayor se quejo_

_- deja tranquilo a Steve que no está haciendo nada malo - Mercedes lo regaño – tu hermano está un poco desquiciado hoy – le hablo al más pequeño de los Evans – tu diviértete_

_- amigo relax… te prometo que te cuido las espaldas_

_- no sigas – dijo un Mercedes entre divertida y cansada – ya es suficiente show Evans, nadie va a morir hoy, te lo prometo – sonrío mientras se acercaba a los labios de su chico depositándole un suave beso, el cual Sam intensifico un poco tomándole la nuca a la morena con una de sus manos y con la otra abrazándola mas cerca a él. Sintiéndola cerca suyo sus miedos se iban escapando de a poco pero una voz fuerte desde el otro extremo del jardín hizo que la soltara de inmediato_

_-Mercedes Jones que estás haciendo? – un muchacho de unos dos metros de alto y bastante robusto se acercaba a la pareja a paso firme y bastante serio. La cara de Sam en ese momento pasó a ser blanco pálido, estaba aterrado al punto que la soltó como si Mercedes le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. La morena lo miro estupefacta y rápidamente dirigió su atención a su hermano que se acercaba_

_-Thomas Jones te dignaste a visitarnos – fue la contestación de Mercedes poniendo sus brazos en jarra esperando que su hermano se acerque más_

_- y veo que te entretuviste mientras me esperabas, no? – dijo mirando de reojo a Sam que no estaba para nada cómodo - mínimo hubieras buscado uno con un poco mas de color_

_- Tom! – se quejo Mercedes_

_- pero hasta parece enfermo – le comento a su hermana ignorando por completo que Sam estaba ahí – y esa boca es normal?_

_- por favor Tom – la señora Jones intervino – estas asustando al pobre Sam_

_- yo? – dijo inocentemente – y de pobre está por verse, recién no se veía pobre mientras le revisaba la garganta a mi hermanita_

_- basta ya! – Mercedes intervino – lo vas a traumar y no es justo_

_- soy un ángel Mercy – se defendió y abrazo a su hermana – estas grande buñuelo_

_- Mercedes me gusta más – se quejo sin evitar reírse de aquel comentario de su hermano _

_- y tu eres el famoso Sam Evans, no? – al fin se dirigió a Sam mirándolo detenidamente – tampoco es gran cosa Dad – le comento a su padre mientras seguía mirándolo _

_- un gusto soy Sam – le dijo nerviosamente estirándole la mano_

_-si se tu nombre, se todo de ti muchacho – le dijo entre fastidioso y divertido – Sam esto, Sam lo otro - se quejo – entre mi hermana y mi padre creo que van a hacerte un monumento – bromeo dándole la mano _

_- no… es que… no es para tanto – a Sam no le salían las palabras_

_- mi hermano tiene un humor muy particular _

_- no me tengas miedo rubio, soy un pan de dios – sonrió por primera vez mirándolo y estrechándolo en un abrazo – creo que te ganaste a toda mi familia y todavía no lo entiendo, pero algún secreto tendrás niño_

_- no es así… yo solo…_

_- el solo es un manojo de nervios en este momento que no le sale ni media palabra – Mercedes lo interrumpió sonriéndole y tomando su mano – lo asustaste tonto – reto a su hermano_

_- soy incapaz de eso buñuelo – despeino a su hermana con una mano – espero conocerte y darle la razón a mi padre, aunque ese punto no me agrada mucho – dijo esto último más bajo casi al oído de Sam, haciendo que este se sonriera por primera vez_

_- yo también deseo conocerlo – dijo sincero - y creo que podemos llevarnos bien realmente_

Y Sam Evans había vuelto a hacer de las suyas en esa ocasión también recordé. Como en la cena con mi padre, en esa oportunidad la reunión había terminado con los muchachos jugando al futbol entre ellos, y sin importarles realmente nuestra presencia, como mamá siempre dice, los hombres y el futbol van de la mano.

Volví a mirar mi reloj y entre mis pensamientos y recuerdos la hora había vuelto a pasar. Era momento de concentrarme y dejar de pensar por un momento en Sam Evans y pensar en mi estomago que pedía comida al igual que mi compañera de habitacion.


	7. Capitulo Siete

_Holiii! Como están todos?, yo se que tarde un poquito en actualizar, pero la verdad tuve unas semanas complicadas con la facultad y el trabajo… pero basta de excusas y aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo… espero de corazón que les guste, y espero con ansias nuevos capítulos de Glee, me esta matando la abstinencia jajaja __Ah me olvidaba Mafer querida mia aca aparece tu Q, para ti amiga!_

_Besoooos_

_Maru_

* * *

**Sam Evans**

-Sammy! – oí el grito de mi hermana todavía sin abrir los ojos – vamos Sammy!

- Stecy – me queje tapándome con la almohada en la cabeza

- vamos Sammy!

- No quiero – seguía quejándome hasta que abrí los ojos y vi a mi hermana mirándome con tanta ternura que no pude evitar sonreírle – hace falta despertarme así?

- tenía otra opción pero no era tan divertida – me explico

- cual era esa opción? – le pregunte con algo de duda a su respuesta

- te la muestro? – dijo ilusionada y no podía decirle que no

- estoy esperando – le sonreí e instantáneamente se colgó de mi cuello dándome besos en la mejilla, juro que me lleno el alma, y entre risa empecé a hacerle cosquillas. La risa de Stecy era muy contagiosa así que en menos de un segundo estaba riéndome con ella y cuando gire la vista hacia la puerta lo vi a Steve mirándonos sin atreverse a pasar – ven para acá enano – le estire la mano y rápidamente corrió y se subió a la cama sumándose a la guerra de cosquillas matutina

- Basta por favor – decía entre risas Stecy

_- _vos empezaste – me defendí

- no vale – se seguía quejando entre risas, y con las caritas que me ponía la risa no paraba y termino comprándome y deje de hacerle cosquillas a pesar de las risas de Steve

- son dos malos – mi hermanita se quejo haciendo puchero

- yo no empecé – dijo Steve defendiéndose

_-_ no me ayudes – me queje despeinándolo

- ya no estás enojado conmigo? – mi hermano me pregunto con cara triste

- Steve – me queje – nunca me enoje con vos, perdóname si te trate un poco mal, si?

- Si – sonrío enormemente – eso quiere decir que vamos a seguir jugando al futbol, los fines de semana en el parque y mejorando mi lanzamiento, no?

- por supuesto que sí – sonreí. Mis hermanos me hacían olvidarme de todo y eran los que estaban siempre sacándome una sonrisa aunque no supieran que lo hacían. Mis hermanos habían sido fundamentales estos meses y yo tenía que agradecérselos de alguna manera

- yo puedo ir con ustedes? – la pequeña rubia pregunto

- podes y además les prometo que esta noche salimos a comer pizza con Blaine, quieren?

- siiiiiii! – los dos gritaron a la vez saltando en la cama - y también Brittany, si? – Stecy pidió

- vamos a ver – sonreí sabiendo cuanto les gustaba a mis hermanos salir con los chicos del Club Glee, en el verano Blaine se había pasado horas con ellos jugando y haciendo galletas, y Brittany y Stecy jugando a las muñecas. Mis amigos y mis hermanos eran la opción para seguir

- están entretenidos? – mi madre se asomo mirándonos – es hora de desayunar e ir al colegio

- pero esta noche salimos con Sam y los chicos mamá – le aviso levantándose y saliendo de la habitación seguida por Steve

- me está avisando o pidiendo permiso? – mi madre pregunto sorprendida mientras me sonreía

- creo que ambas – dije levantándome como mis hermanos – me voy a bañar y bajo

- estamos mejor? – me pregunto sin dejar de sonreír

- podría decirse que si – le conteste antes de meterme en el baño.

Luego de una ducha rápida, baje a desayunar y mis hermanos estaban eufóricos haciendo planes de todo lo que iban a hacer. Mi padre leía el periódico sonriendo de cada comentario de los pequeños, y mi madre intentaba hablar de otro tema, pero era imposible. Al fin la bocina del auto de Blaine sonó y me levante saludando a todos para salir

-te deje unos folletos en la mesa del teléfono – dijo mi padre antes de que me vaya

- ok – dije saliendo y al ver de qué se trataba y al reconocer los folletos suspire resignado.

Cuando llegue al auto de Blaine lo salude y volví a suspirar tirando los folletos sobre mi mochila

-un mal día? – pregunto y mi cara hacia el no fue la mejor – ok, ya entendí – sonrío encendiendo el auto y poniéndonos en camino al colegio

- perdona bro, no es con vos – dije después de un rato – esto es realmente frustrante

- que cosa? Mercedes? – dijo sin entender de que hablaba

- no!, estás loco – dije sonriendo al escuchar su nombre – es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo

- entonces?, no entiendo nada

- mis padres están algo pesados – volví a suspirar – ahora quieren que me anote en no sé cuantas actividades – mire los folletos que tenia

- entiendo – dijo sin dejar de manejar – no creo que sea mala idea igual

- Blaine!

- es una opinión de amigo – se atajo – que opciones te dieron? – pregunto mirando los folletos

- desde deportes hasta tejido en crollet – bromeé mirando los folletos

- el tejido lo dejamos pasar, pero te vas a presentar a las pruebas con la entrenadora Bestie, no?

- creo que si – dije sin importancia, aunque era lo único que verdaderamente iba a hacer, después de la conversación con Mercedes, sabía que era una manera de llegar rápido a estar con ella el próximo año.

- yo se que si – sonrío mirándome de reojo

- hablaste con Mercedes? – le pregunte con curiosidad

- quizás… no se…

- no es justo – me queje

- no seas celoso, ella me contesto por facebook, cosa que un chico rubio al que tengo al lado, no

- perdón amigo… pero estaba en plena crisis familiar

- lo sé… por eso vas a ir a las pruebas y además tengo algo que proponerte

- me das miedo – le dije entre risas saliendo del auto, ya que habíamos llegado al colegio al fin

- fue idea de Brittany – acoto – pero no me pareció mala idea

- cada vez tiemblo más – bromee – nada de lo que salga de sus cabezas puede ser razonablemente normal

- que feo Evans, que feo – se quejo haciéndose el ofendido – como te ves como vicepresidente

- es un chiste – dije sin dudas, no podía ser verdad la propuesta de Blaine

- no es un chiste – se freno en la puerta y me miro serio – yo voy a ser presidente y vos me vas a ayudar, y con eso obtienes más créditos para la universidad de California y dejas a tus padres tranquilos con actividades, no? – Dijo todo tan rápido que no tenia reacción, solo lo miraba intentando entender pero no me ayudo ya que siguió hablando – entonces vas a ser mi vicepresidente o prefieres el club del Crollet?

- sin dudas te sigo – dije reaccionando y entrando tras Blaine que me había dejado atrás – y ya que no tengo opción tu tampoco la tienes

- de que estamos hablando? – me miro frunciendo el seño

- esta noche pizzas con mis hermanos, es el trato, ok?

- totalmente - dijo relajado – amo pasar tiempo con esos pequeños

- me lo imagine – sonreí entrando a mi clase – nos vemos en el almuerzo Bro

**Mercedes Jones**

Desde que estoy en Los Ángeles creo que esta es mi mañana más tranquila, sin corridas. No tenía clases y tampoco audiciones. Asique un rato más en la cama no iba afectar a nadie. Mi compañera de habitación por suerte se había ido temprano y tenía la habitación solo para mí y poder relajarme.

Para cuando volvió a sonar el despertador no me quedo otra opción que levantarme y darme una ducha, cambiarme y salir en busca de mi desayuno.

Me senté en un café con mi netbook, para aprovechar a terminar algunos trabajos de la facultad, y revisar los mails. Tenía un par de Blaine como siempre contándome todo lo que Sam no hacía, me hacían reír demasiado, algunos de Kurt y obvio varios de Sam, que los deje para más tarde, y poder leerlos con tranquilidad. Pero me llamo la atención uno que acababa de entrar, era de Quinn. La rubia siempre me escribía pero hacia días que no tenía noticias y al ver su mail, me puse contenta

_Mercy: Como está la Diva de Los Ángeles? Seguramente brillando como siempre en estas estupendas audiciones, no?. Leí tu mail anterior y no te escribí antes porque supuse que estarías llena de exámenes, como yo!... creo que lo que menos me gusta de la vida universitaria._

_De amores ni hablar amiga esto no es lo mismo que Lima, ni siquiera me tienen en cuenta, y te digo la verdad… me encanta ser una don nadie… quién lo diría no?_

_Realmente estoy feliz de lo que este año trajo y espero que siga así._

_Ahora quiero saber todo de su vida… no me contaste nada de Sam en tu anterior mail, me tuve que enterar por Rachel, que le conto Kurt, creo_

_Como es eso que rompiste tu estúpida promesa? Era hora no!_

_Quiero todas las novedades ya Mercedes Jones! Y no tienes escapatoria porque en un día voy a estar visitándote en Los Ángeles, tengo hospedamiento, no?_

_Mercy espero que este todo bien y espero tu respuesta, ahora te dejo tengo que entrar a clase_

_Besooos_

_Q_

Mi alegría al saber que Quinn vendría a visitarme fue enorme, al fin un fin de semana con alguien familiar y no sola caminando por las calles de LA, tenía tantas cosas que hablar con mi amiga, que ya estaba planeando el fin de semana. Y de repente una idea cayó en mi cabeza, Puck.

Tenía que incluir a Puck en alguna de nuestras salidas, era definitivo que tenía que juntar a este par y mi plan estaba en marcha. Saque mi celular y marque el número de Noah

-sexy mama!

- Noah! – lo salude riendo – ocupado?

- nunca para usted… problemas con Trouty Mouth?

- déjalo tranquilo – lo defendí a mi muchacho – ningún problema con Sammy

- entonces?

- entonces… - me hice la interesante tengo algo que proponerle

- a mi? Proponerme? – Pregunto sorprendido – no quiero pelearme con Sam, esa etapa mía ya paso Jones

- puedes dejar de hablar pavadas Noah!

- ok, entonces explícame…

- que tienes que hacer este fin de semana?

- ya te dije que no quiero problemas con Sam – acoto

- puedes escucharme seriamente, no quiero salir contigo Puck!, no le llegas ni a los talones a mi niño, es otro tema

- ok, entendí… podrías no ser tan cruel con mis sentimientos – se hizo el ofendido

- eres un caso – no pudo evitar reírse y tras un suspiro siguió – Q está viniendo a LA

- espera – dijo en un tono superior al que venía hablando – me estás hablando en serio?

- no, tengo ganas de hacerte una broma por el día de los inocentes – ironice – por favor

- y yo que vendría a hacer – pregunto

- no se algo – le hablaba nerviosa – puedes reaccionar Puck!

- no – dijo sinceramente – no pensé que sería tan rápido

- es solo una salida por ahora y venos donde estamos parados

- pero ella viene a verte a ti

- si por eso yo mañana voy a pasar el día con ella y enterarme como vienen el asunto… y después nos reunimos los tres, ok?

- no se Mercedes… va a ser raro

- raro? Tuvieron una hija, compartieron tres años en un auditorio… va a ser raro? – le grito algo nerviosa, Puck y sus inseguridades ya me estaban haciendo salirme de mis casillas

- ok Jones, te entiendo – bromeo – mis neuronas algo funcionan

- Puck! Vamos a juntarnos y vamos a ver que resulta de todo esto

- está bien – suspiro – pero no quiero presionarla, ella no creo que sienta como yo en este momento. Q está en otra etapa de su vida

- y tu puedes formar parte de esa vida, yo lo se

- no estoy tan seguro

- tu relájate y déjame a mi… yo la conozco y te conozco a ti y sé que tienen que estar junto, lo se


	8. Capitulo Ocho

_Holaaa! Como están? Me tarde un poquito en volver a subir, perdooon! Me ya me estoy poniendo al día…_

_Espero que les guste este capitulo y los que vienen ya falta menos para el encuentro y para mi amiga Ferchu falta poco para tu Q jajaja_

_Les cuento que estoy subiendo una fic mas cortita de tres capítulos, ya subí el primero si quieren leerlo, bienvenidas, el link es : s/8638621/1/La-Apuesta_ y el segundo capítulo es : s/8638621/2/La-Apuesta

Es una fic basada en una canción de Manu Tenorio y Rosa "La Apuesta", quizás la conocen y mi me encanta!

_Y con respecto a Glee no quiero leer mas spoilers porq lloro! No puede tener tanta maldad con Sam, estoy enojada sépanlo! JAJA_

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho**

**Sam Evans**

Las clases habían pasado rápido, casi sin darme cuenta estaba en La hora del almuerzo caminando por los pasillos rumbo al comedor donde me esperaban los chicos de Glee, pero mi camino fue interrumpido por una de las porristas

-Hola Sam – me sonrío de manera excesiva para mi gusto

-hola – la salude sin dejar de caminar

-vas a las pruebas hoy, no?

- supongo – le conteste sin darle importancia, en verdad no sabía quién era y no tenía ganas de entablar conversación tampoco

- voy a estar alentándote - se acerco sin darme cuenta y me dejo un beso en la mejilla dejándome realmente sorprendido – que fue eso? – dije para mí mismo y pude ver como los chicos del club Glee desde la mesa me miraban y se reían de manera exagerada

- tranquilo no le vamos a decir nada a Mercedes – Artie dijo sin parar de reírse cuando llegue a la mesa y me senté con ellos

- no sé quien es – le comente sinceramente

- pero que importa, no? Un beso no se le niega a una porrista – comento Marley

- yo no hice nada – me queje – ella solo se acerco y

- y te beso… lo vimos – dijo Blaine – creo que de verdad vamos a tener que cuidarte de las porristas – empezó a reírse

- te cuidaremos las espaldas y oraremos para que no te desvíes del camino – Joe acoto dejando como siempre a todos sin hablar, realmente hacia esos comentarios?

- el punto es que te estas convirtiendo en un autentico rompe corazones – Tina fue quien comento

- no digan tonterías, de verdad no tengo idea de que fue eso

- fue una niña mostrando que le interesas, es obvio – Brittany contesto – como es obvio que no vas a darle participación en tu vida, no?

- por qué no puede? – Sugar pregunto sin entender

- porque esta con Mercedes, no puede andar por ahí con niñas regaladas

- totalmente de acuerdo – la asiática asintió – nosotras tenemos que estar atentas

- se dan cuenta que estoy acá todavía, no? – les pregunte al ver como opinaban de mi vida

- para ellas eso no cuenta – Artie suspiro – las vas a tener persiguiéndote de incognito, ya lo veo

- Hola Sam! – otra porrista se freno frente a él saludándolo

- hola – dije sin demasiada importancia y seguí comiendo mi postre

- te veo esta tarde en las pruebas vamos a apoyarte!

- es too much – Brittany dijo mirándome seriamente y acto seguido se levanto – déjalo en paz, el tiene novia! No va querer nada contigo – le grito a la porrista

- tú? No creo – sonrío irónicamente – hasta donde se creo que yo soy tu tipo, no?

- Britt, no le des importancia – le dije calmándola pero fue inútil ya que Tina y Marley estaban en la misma posición que ella

- ella no – dijo Tina – pero nosotras somos amigas de Mercedes y vamos a estar muy atentas

- no les tengo miedo – sonrió – además una novia lejos no es obstáculo para mi

- bueno basta – grite enojado – pueden dejar de pelear

- pero Sam…

- gracias chicas, pero yo estoy seguro de quién soy y de lo que hago… no necesito que me defiendan

- tienes razón – dijo Marley sentándose nuevamente – tu amas a Mercedes y eso se nota

- pero ellas no lo notan – dijo una frustrada Brittany

- te quiero Britt, y adoro que me defiendas, pero de verdad no hace falta que te expongas así

- vamos chicos, Sam sabe cuidarse bien solo – Blaine intervino – y además ahora que va a ser mi Vicepresidente necesitamos su pequeña fama – bromeo

- no empieces Blaine! – lo mire frustrado

- aceptaste? – Artie pregunto emocionado – yo voy a ser el vicepresidente de Britt

-en serio? – lo mire sorprendido

- vamos a competir niño rubio – Brittany bromeo – tengo mi cerebrito personal

- y yo tengo al rompecorazones – Blaine acoto

- esto no me gusta nada – dije levantándome – mejor me voy a las pruebas, vienes Artie?

- por supuesto

- suerte chicos! – Tina deseo – después nos cuentan

Empecé a rodar la silla de Artie hasta los vestuarios y una vez allí empezamos a cambiarnos para la prueba. En realidad estaba bastante seguro de conseguir un lugar en el equipo, lo vine haciendo los años anteriores y realmente me gustaba. Más allá de mi crisis sobre la escuela y qué hacer. El deporte me gustaba mucho y sacaba bastante de mi tiempo para no pensar, era bueno.

Muchos chicos nuevos haciendo las prácticas como todos los años, pero no todos pasaban.

Con Artie con sentamos en la banca a esperar que nos toque y ver a los futuros nuevos integrantes del equipo. El que nos llamo la atención de inmediato fue Jake, se parecía tanto a Puck en su actitud, era como verlo nuevamente en la escuela pero sin su ardilla en la cabeza

-Es bueno como Puck – comento Artie

- es muy parecido a él, no?

- lastima esa actitud… es como

- rara… si lo note – termine la frase por el – ni en el club Glee es mas

- suelto? Relajado?

- eso mismo – sonreí

- ustedes dos – la voz de la entrenadora Bestie nos llamo la atención – a sus lugares, les toca

- si entrenadora – los dos dijimos a la vez y empezamos a correr

Las pruebas fueron realmente duras, muchos golpes, caídas. Estábamos todos muy cansados, que casi ni hablábamos entre nosotros. Y era mejor así, porque si lo hacíamos eran cargadas hacia mí por como las porristas me saludaban o decían cosas. Ya me había puesto de mal humor y en verdad no sabía ya si quería tener el puesto de mariscal de campo y capitán, todo esto me estaba estresando bastante.

-Eh Sam – sentí una voz hablarme y darme vuelta vi a Jake y mire a Artie sorprendido

- Jake, como fue tu prueba?

- espero que bien, igual no aspiro a mariscal

- y por qué? – pregunte sorprendido

- no es mi lugar, además creo que ya tienes el lugar de ante mano

- nunca es así, con la entrenadora Bestie hay que ganarse el lugar todos los días

- dalo por hecho – comento Artie

- se que les resulta raro que les hable

- para nada – lo interrumpí – ya te dije tu hermano era mi hermano

- lo sé… pero el hecho de tener la sombra de él tras de mi…

- mientras no te metas ni en la mitad de líos que Puck, creo que vas a sobrevivir

- entonces…

- entonces bienvenido al McKileny – Artie estiro su mano para chocarla con Jake y después hice yo lo mismo

- los nombres mañana van a estar publicados – la entrenadora interrumpió entrando a los vestuarios – todos lo hicieron muy bien, los felicito – dijo con sinceridad – pero no tengo lugar para todos, les agradezco el esfuerzo

- entrenadora los de primer año entran alguna vez – un chico pregunto

- por que no?, siempre que sean buenos entran – dijo con seguridad – nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento a los convocados, suerte

- mi padre no se puede quejar ahora – pensé en voz alta

- tu padre? Por qué? – me pregunto Artie

- una larga historia, es raro que no te la hayan contando – me sonreí, conociendo a mis amigos sabia como las historias paseaban de teléfono en teléfono

- quizás – empezó a reírse

- los conozco, acá todo se sabe, tenlo en cuenta Jake – bromee mientras terminábamos de cambiarnos. Una vez fuera del vestuario nos esperaba Blaine con Brittany

- y? como les fue? – el chico pregunto con euforia

- normal – le dije sin alterarme, como si nada y la falta de emoción era algo que molesta a Blaine y me encantaba hacerlo enojar

- normal? – dijo con desilusión – puedes ponerle algo más de voluntad a tu vida

- siempre es así? – Jake pregunto mirando a Blaine

- no solo cuando lo hago salirse de sus casillas

- y eso es seguido – acoto Artie – fueron las pruebas Blaine, estamos realmente cansados, pero fue bueno, no?

- si fue bueno mañana tenemos los nombres de los que entran al equipo

- eso es maravilloso – acoto Brittany – por eso podemos ir a festejar por adelantado con el Mariscal de campo, no?

- suena interesante, podemos festejar – Artie dijo

- no chicos… nada por adelantado, todavía no sabemos y hay muy buenos jugadores

-ok, nada de festejos pero si pizza con Steve y Stacy, no?

-como sabes? – le pregunte a la rubia sonriendo

- tu hermanita es un encanto y me mando una invitación por facebook, y obvio que acepte

- mi hermanita es una metida – acote

- entonces nos invitas? – Artie pregunto

- obvio que si… vamos a comer pizza todos esta noche, y tú también Jake –le dije al chico que había quedado ajeno a la conversación – vas a saber lo que es una reunión Glee y no vas a poder escapar – bromee

Una vez que llegue a mi casa tenía la necesidad de darme una ducha y descansar antes de salir con los chicos y los gemelos, y si era posible llamar a Mercedes. No había hablado con ella en todo el día y necesitaba escucharla. Pero todos mis planes se esfumaron apenas abrí la puerta y mis hermanos saltaron a mí como garrapatas hablando de todo lo que haríamos y que ya estaban listos. Como pude llegue hasta mi habitación y fui a darme un baño, era lo primero que necesitaba para relajarme después de un largo día.

-Hey Sam – dijo mi madre asustándome cuando salía del baño

- mama! – me queje sorprendido

- estaba esperando que salgas para que hablemos

- ahora? – le pregunte terminando de ponerme la remera

- es el único momento que tenemos, no?

- está bien – suspire y me senté esperando el reto

- como fue tu día? – me pregunto de los más tranquila

- de verdad? – Sonreí - pensé que venía otro sermón – le dije sincero

- quiero saber cómo te fue, no fueron las pruebas del equipo, hoy?

- sí creo que me fue bastante bien – le conté con entusiasmo – si tengo suerte capaz este año puedo ser el capitán

- eso me da una enorme felicidad - en verdad mi madre estaba orgullosa de mi al fin

-y quizás esté ocupado más tiempo en clases porque Blaine me pidió que sea su vicepresidente para las elecciones estudiantiles

- Sam eso es maravilloso – me abrazo – tu padre se va a poner muy feliz por esto – dijo algo emocionada – de verdad Sam me alegro de que te preocupes por tu futuro y sigas adelante

- siempre me preocupe y esto no quiere decir que voy a dejar de pensar o sentir lo que siento por Mercedes – conteste a la defensiva

- nadie te pidió eso nunca hijo… pero entiende que estábamos preocupados por ti, no eras el mismo de siempre – mi madre intentaba explicarme – no tenías planes, no salías, dejaste todo… te dejaste vencer Sam – me acaricio la mejilla diciendo esto

- perdón – baje la mirada, estaba bastante avergonzado de mí mismo después de las palabras de mi madre – no sabía qué hacer conmigo mamá, de verdad la amo y la extraño

- lo sé Sam, pero eso no tienen que impedir que sigas tu camino… si tienen que estar juntos esto es solo una prueba, y con el tiempo será solo una anécdota… pero ayuda a tu destino Sammy

- Gracias – abrace fuertemente a mi madre, ella siempre sabia decirme las palabras que necesitaba, era un sostén en mi vida – prometo mejorar

- no hace falta que mejores, solo quiero otra vez a mi tierno Sammy – me sonrío dándome un beso en la cabeza y poniéndose de pie – termina de cambiarte que tus hermanos están por matar a cualquiera – sonrió saliendo de mi habitación.

Siempre las palabras de mi madre me hacían pensar y eran las que aclaraban mis ideas y ponían todo en su lugar. En ese momento tome mi celular con la intención de llamar a Mercedes y ponerla al día, además de escuchar su dulce voz, la extrañaba demasiado y aunque sea por teléfono necesitaba tenerla, pero un grito desde el comedor me hizo desistir. Blaine ya había llegado y yo todavía no estaba listo.


	9. Capitulo Nueve

_****Holiiiii como andan mis pimpollas? yo se que me re colgue y no subi, la verdad de despistada que soy porque este capitulo desde la semana pasada que esta listo... jajaja pero bueo para q me vayan conociendo soy un despiste total!_

_bueno les cuento que el tema que use es de mis amados BackStreet Boys! y si los tenia que poner, los amo! jaja y les cuento que Gracias a Syl tuve la mejor mañana del mundo =) y si ver esos Tweets RileyStreet fue hermosooooo y me dieron pie para una historia jajajajaja ahora q tengo mas tiempo sin la facultad agarrense... me pongo a escribir de la nada..._

_Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo! Graciiias por el aguante de siempre son las mejores =) _

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Mercedes Jones**

Después de hablar con Puck y arreglar los detalles de la salida con Quinn, me puse a contestestarle el mail sin mucho detalle, solo diciéndole que mi habitación la esperaba en su estadía en LA. Quería verla cara a cara cuando le contara todo lo de Sam y ver esas reacciones que tanto amaba de mi hermana.

Enseguida se me vino la imagen de Sam y quería llamarlo, pero al mirar mi reloj me di cuenta que estaría en clase. Hoy eran las pruebas y seguramente estaba demasiado ocupado y nervioso, por que era raro no tener noticias de él en todo el día. Suponía que Blaine ya le habría dicho su idea de que sea su vicepresidente y no pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme su cara ante la propuesta.

Si por mi fuera podía estar todo el día pensando en Sam, pero las obligaciones llamaban a mi móvil haciéndome salir de mi burbuja. Tenía varios mensajes de mi compañera de habitación, dándome el ok para el fin de semana y otros tantos mensajes avisándome de futuras audiciones, eso me alegro bastante el día, pero tenía que ponerme a trabajar en eso de inmediato. Tome mis cosas y Salí hacia la sala de ensayo, hoy no había mucha gente, era el día libre de la mayoría por lo que el estudio estaría disponible para mí y mi ensayo.

Tenía muchas canciones por elegir y ninguna me agradaba, mi mente estaba en otro lugar y mi concentración también, no había manera de que una canción me llegara para la audición, hasta que recordé una que me había cantado Sam en una de nuestras conversaciones nocturnas que me había hecho llorar y quería probarla. Me acerque al micrófono le di la pista al operador y empecé a cantar:

_The things we did, the things we said Keep coming back to me and make me smile again You showed me how to face the truth Everything that's good in me I owe to you_  
_Though the distance that's between us Now may seem to be too far It will never separate us Deep inside I know you are_  
_Never gone, never far In my heart is where you are Always close, everyday Every step along the way Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye I know you will be forever in my life (yeah) Never gone_

Con cada acorde la cara de Sam se venía a mi mente y de a poco las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Esta canción era demasiado grande, demasiado importante y ahora tenia que seguir

_No no no I walk alone these empty streets There is not a second you're not here with me The love you gave, the grace you've shown Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone_  
_(Somehow) Somehow you found a way To see the best I have in me As long as time goes on I swear to you that you will be_  
_Never gone, never far In my heart is where you are Always close (always close) Everyday (everyday) Every step along the way Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah)_  
_Never gone from me If there's one thing I believe (I believe) I will see you somewhere down the road again_  
_Never gone, never far In my heart is where you are Always close (always close) Everyday (everyday) Every step along the way Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah) I know you will be forever in my life (in my life) Never gone, never far In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)_  
_Always close, everyday Every step along the way Never gone, never far In my heart is where you are_

Con un hilo de voz termine la canción y el operador me miraba entre sorprendido y emocionado, lo mismo me pasaba a mí. Tenía mucha angustia acumulada en mi garganta a punto de estallar y estaba ganando esa batalla mi angustia

-Maravilloso – sentí una voz decir detrás mío aplaudiendo y cuando me gire y la vi ahí parada no pude evitar llorar como una niña – cedes que sucede? – se acerco abrazándome – cantaste hermoso

- gracias – dije con un hilo de voz pero un poco más calmada – que haces aquí Quinn?

- sorpresa! – me dijo sonriendo – quería sorprenderte pero no hacerte llorar – dijo con pena

- me sorprendiste – conteste después de un largo suspiro – estoy feliz de que estés aquí y seas tú la que me encontró en este estado – bromee

- paso algo? – se preocupo

- nada, solo recuerdos y una canción que me hace mal… solo eso – le explique

- esa canción es asesina amiga, y tu voz es el revolver

- no quiero interrumpirlas – se asomo el operador – pero quedo magnifico Mercedes

- gracias – sonreí – creo que por hoy elijo esa

- me parece perfecto – sonrío volviendo a su trabajo

- bonito operador – dijo una Quinn sonriente

- no mires a mi operador ya tengo a quien presentarte – le avise – pero antes me tienes que decir cómo me encontraste aquí

- fácil fui hasta la universidad y tu compañera de habitación me dio las opciones y no fue difícil saber donde estarías

- venias mañana, me mentiste – le reclame

- una mentira piadosa… quería sorprenderte Cedes!

- te extrañe Q – la mire nuevamente a los ojos y la abrace – te echo de menos

- y yo a ti Cedes

Luego de un rato junte todas mis cosas y sin antes pasar por el tocador a arreglar mi maquillaje corrido por las lagrimas, nos fuimos a almorzar con Quinn y ponernos al día en varios temas. Empezamos por su universidad y su vida en Yale, a quienes había conocido, como se llevaba con la gente por allí y todo lo que le podía preguntar para tener informado a Puck. Hasta que la conversación se volvió en mi contra y tuve que contarle como fue pasar todos estos meses sin Sam, solo hablando con los chicos de Glee para tener información de su vida, hasta que mi corazón no aguanto más y lo llame. Todas las conversaciones, las llamadas, las canciones. Sin darnos cuenta la hora fue pasando y eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, pero estábamos al día.

Fuimos caminando hasta el campus y la verdad que mientras caminábamos no llevaba mucha cuenta de la conversación. Mi cabeza había vuelto a Sam y que no había hablado con él en todo el día, y lejos de tranquilizarme eso me preocupaba bastante y creo que Quinn lo noto

-me parece a mí que tu cabeza está en cualquier lado, no?

- solo un poco – sonreí mirando mi teléfono

- no has hablado con él, hoy? - me pregunto entendiendo perfectamente lo que me pasaba

- no, y lo extraño – dije haciendo puchero – soy una nena no?

- estas enamorada Mercy – dijo contenta – porque no lo llamas tu?

- es que no quiero molestarlo… hoy tenia las pruebas con la entrenadora

- quizás por eso no te llamo… dale tiempo, no?

- si tienes razón – dije algo más tranquila mientras entrábamos a mi habitación en el campus

- esto tiene tu estilo - dijo Quinn observando detalladamente el lugar

- por suerte tenemos el mismo gusto con MeryAnn, mi compañera de habitación - le explique al ver la cara de Quinn

- es amable, me dejo dejar mis cosas – me comento

- realmente te llevarías bien con ella y quizás hasta me cambiarias por ella

- eso jamás, nunca cambiaria a mi Mercy por nadie – me abrazo haciéndome cosquillas

- ok, ok lo entendí – me aleje entre risas – ponte cómoda que me doy una baño y salimos

- salimos? – me pregunto con sorpresa

- tienes que conocer Los Ángeles… Quinn y Mercedes toman Los Ángeles

Una vez que me había relajado con un baño y cambiado, era el turno de Quinn. Mientras la esperaba terminando de cambiarme para salir un mensaje en mi celular apareció:

_Te extraño Te Extraño Te extraño…. No pude hablarte hoy pero quiero que sepas que te echo de menos y espero que hayas tenido un buen día… tengo tantas cosas que contarte Mercy_

Sin dudas la sonrisa más grande se dibujo en mi rostro y no quería contestarle ese mensaje, necesitaba escucharlo y marque su número

-Hola Mercy – la voz de la pequeña Stacy me saludo

- Stacy! Que lindo escucharte pequeña

- te extrañamos Mercy… tienes que estar acá

- yo también los extraño – dije emocionada ante el pedido de la niña – como estas tu y Steve?

- bien… estamos comiendo Pizza con Sammy, Blaine, Brittany, Tina, Artie, Jake y Marley

- guau! Están todos

- solo faltas tú Mercy – me dijo con algo de nostalgia y ahí pude escuchar el bullicio de todos hablando juntos – espera Steve!- se quejo la pequeña

- Hola Mercy! – el niño saludo – tienes que estar acá festejando con todos

- Steve! – Grito Sam frustrado – dame el teléfono

- estoy hablando con Mercedes – le dijo a su hermano – tu no estabas y atendí

- Steve el teléfono – le pidió y no pude evitar sonreír imaginando los gestos de Sam

- Mercy! – grito

- Sam, cariño… te extrañe hoy

- yo también, todo el día quise llamarte pero me fue imposible – se quejo

- que tiernoooos – la voz de Tina y Brittany se escucho

- pueden Calmarse – Sam las reto - ahora vuelvo me guardan una porción

- lo voy a pensar rompecorazones – Blaine hablo y por un momento no escuche mas nada hasta que volvió la voz la de Sam

- Mercy – dijo cálidamente – al fin tranquilo

- que fue eso de rompecorazones? – bromeé

- tonterías – se escucho la voz quejosa - ya no los soporto, es todo un chiste no pienses mal Mercy

- no seas tonto Sam, era un chiste – lo tranquilicé – paso algo?

- no, solo que tantos chistes me vuelven loco… yo no soy así

- yo lo sé Sam, tranquilo – sonreí – tu practica? Steve dijo que estaban festejando, quedaste?

- Steve festeja siempre – bromeo él - recién mañana dan las listas, no quiero pensar por adelantado esta vez

- entonces no te felicito?

- no en realidad dejémoslo para mañana y con más tiempo

- acepto la propuesta entonces – sonreí – los extraño a todos allí…

- nosotros también, por supuesto que yo más, eso no hay dudas

- te quiero Sam

- yo también te quiero Sam – Quinn hablo fuertemente saliendo del baño

- Quinn? – preguntó sorprendido

- la tengo de visita, fue una sorpresa – le conté – asique por este fin de semana no voy a estar sola

- ojo lo que hacen con esa rubia y el señor ardilla

- tranquilo tengo planes para estos individuos – le dije con picardía

- me voy a poner celoso que todos te ven y yo no

- yo me voy a poner celosa del resto que están contigo festejando y yo aquí con Q

- que feo Cedes, se que no soy Sammy pero soy rubia – bromeo despertando la risa de Sam también

- cállate Q – la rete

- Cedes tengo que dejarte porque los gemelos están volviendo loco a Blaine

- si mejor cuídalos, mañana nos vemos?

-Tenemos una cita – dijo con ilusión – te quiero

- Te quiero Sam – le dije antes de cortar la comunicación

- se te dibujo la sonrisa en el rostro – me dijo Quinn mientras me miraba

- nada que ver – me ruborice

- mi pequeña Cedes está enamorada – canturreo – y me pone muy feliz por ti y por Sam, se lo merecen – dijo con sinceridad – los dos sufrieron mucho por amor y sé que en parte es mi culpa, pero me pone feliz que ahora estén así de enamorados

- estamos muy enamorados Q – le respondí – y no tienes nada porque sentirte así… el amor tarda en llegar y una vez que llega el pasado no importa

- sos increíble Diva – me abrazo – pero yo se que le hice mucho mal a Sam y eso no me lo puedo perdonar fácilmente

- él ya te perdono Quinn, y además sabe que estabas en un proceso, ahora esa Quinn ya no existe

- ya no existe, esa Quinn ya no existe – afirmo muy segura

- entonces basta del pasado… ahora hay que encontrar a la nueva Q

- que tienes en mente? – me pregunto con dudas

- no se… tenemos todo el fin de semana para descubrirlo


	10. Capitulo Diez

_**Buenas! Si tienen todo el derecho de decirme de todo porque me colgué… me re colgué! Mil perdones pero sepan entender que son las ultimas semanas de la facultad y los parciales, los finales, las locuras me estresan!**_

_**Pero acá estoy dejándoles un capitulo que a mi gusto le falta mucho pero es lo que salió y por algo salió así… casi lo borro y empiezo otra vez, pero dije no, si esto fue lo que salió por algo será jajaja. En fin de igual manera espero que les guste, y les prometo que los próximos son mejores =) lo prometo!**_

_**Además les cuento que empecé a escribir algo RileyStreet asique cuando este lo subo y me cuentan… Ahora los dejo tranquilos siempre agradeciéndoles por la buena onda y los comentarios hermosos que dejan!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Mercedes Jones**_

-no puedo creer que estemos las dos acá – dijo una Quinn totalmente feliz mientras terminábamos de cenar

- quien diría, no? Mercedes Jones y Quinn Fabrey en los Ángeles

- quien diría después de todo lo que vivimos…

- crecimos Q – le conteste con seguridad – no somos esas mismas personas que nos conocimos en Glee, somos otras

- somos las mismas pero maduramos

- quizás – sonreí – si madurar es dejar que mi corazón hablara, madure

- y mira si hablo! – Bromeo la rubia - hablo por todo lo que no hablaste

- que exagerada - le dije pero no pude evitar reír por es comentario, quizás tenga razón había estado mucho tiempo callando todo lo que sentía, diciendo que no me importaban los cuentos de hadas y los príncipes azules, pero muy en el fondo sabia que no era verdad y mi corazón esperaba a ese caballero sureño que de un día para el otro entro en mi vida - tu corazón Quinn hablo? - le pregunte ya que me dio pie a hacerla

- porque me preguntas eso?

- no se... quizás en Yale hablo o capaz que hablo en Ohio y sigue hablando, no?

- no sé de que hablas - sonrío tímidamente - estoy en soledad, sola y mi alma

- tengo que creerte? – Hable con picardía – a mi me parece que tu corazón sigue cerca y no quieres escucharlo

- de que hablas Mercedes? – me pregunto confundida

- no se dime tu, tengo razón?

- a donde quieres llegar?

- no es difícil Quinn… siempre supe que tarde o temprano van a terminar juntos – hable con sinceridad – es solo cuestión de tiempo

- vos estas hablando de…

- si de Puck, Noah como lo quieras llamar, sé que son el uno para el otro

- estas totalmente loca Jones – se defendió exageradamente

- no lo estoy, estoy mas cuerda que ustedes dos juntos – sentencie – se sincera contigo misma, que sucede con Puck?

- nada – grito y luego de un segundo de silencio siguió – o todo, no lo se – suspiro abatida – Puck es mi pasado como lo es Finn y Sam, perdón pero es la verdad

- y lo se Quinn, sé que Finn es tu pasado y obviamente que sé que Sam también lo es y muy pasado – bromeé divertida – pero Puck no lo es, nunca lo fue

- con él es diferente Mercedes, esta Beth de por medio

- y ese lazo nadie lo puede romper… y se lo que paso antes de la graduación – comente de manera informal – sé que eso ayudo mucho a Puck y tengo la certeza de que esta cambiando y quiere hacer las cosas bien

- esto es una trampa, lo se – me contesto de manera amenazante – esta todo planeado, no? Ahora aparece Puck – empezó a mirar para todos lados de manera paranoica

- puedes calmarte Q, Puck no va a parecer, hoy no – sonreí

- yo sabia, sabia que tenias un interés especial por el tema

- ustedes son mis amigos y quiero que estén bien… que tiene de malo? – dije de manera inocente

- eres una embustera Mercedes Jones

- soy lo mejor que tienes, lo se – sonreí superada – mañana salimos los tres juntos

- es trampa – grito – y si no quiero?

- vas a querer Fabrey!, es una orden de Mercedes Jones

- no

- para una diva no existe el no, tendrías que saberlo a estas alturas – largue una gran carcajada que contagio a Quinn también

**Sam Evans**

Sábado a la noche y yo en casa, no había hecho ningún plan, tenía una importante cita y no quería desaprovecharla por nada del mundo. Los gemelos estaban tranquilos mirando una película, ya que fue la única manera de calmarlos, después de la pequeña salida de anoche con los chicos del Club Glee, querían salir todo el tiempo.

Había preparado todo desde la notebook, me había peinado, puesto perfume, aunque no se sentía, pero quería estar presentable para mi Mercy. Todo estaba listo y no dejaba de mirar el reloj, como en la semana de canciones en español, en donde la señorita Pillsbury nos había prohibido que nos habláramos por una semana. Recuerdo que fue el peor sacrificio que tuve que hacer, era imposible no decirle nada de nada con lo hermosa que se veía cada día.

Cuando el reloj marco la hora acordada prendí la computadora sin antes cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y me acomode para tener nuestra primera cita on line. El sonido del Skype sonó y se abrió una ventana, di el ok y la imagen de la novia mas hermosa del planeta apareció

-Guauuu! Increíblemente hermosa – le dije sincero

- no seas así – se sonrojo – estoy como siempre… en cambio tu

- nada, igual que siempre

- mas lindo, me encantaría poder abrazarte fuerte – dijo con nostalgia que yo también sentía – mira tu pelo – soltó de la nada estas muy guapo Sammy, me voy a poner celosa

- no tanto como yo – acote – te extraño horrores Mercy

- te entiendo – suspiro – pero ya vamos a poder estar juntos, tengamos paciencia, si?

- es lo que me sobra últimamente – bromeé – como has estado?

- te cuento un secreto? – dijo acercándose mas a la cámara y bajando la voz

- por favor – sonreí siguiéndole el juego

- me voy a recibir de celestina… tengo dotes de Cupido

- que?! De que hablas? – no pude evitar largar la carcajada – en que lio te estas metiendo?

- te suena Quinn y Puck?

- Mercedes – la regañe conociendo bien las intenciones de mi novia

- se lo que hago Sam, confía en mi – dijo con seguridad

- confío pero son dos huesos duros de roer y vas a quedar en el medio… déjalos arreglar solos sus cosas, no quiero que después te arrepientas de esto

- me encanta que te preocupes por mi – sonrío – pero estoy segura de esto, lo se Sam

- no se – dude con preocupación

- estoy segura de esto como de que te amo con Locura blondie!

- no creo que mas que yo – sonreí confiado – te amo

- porque no puedo besarte ni abrazarte – dijo haciendo puchero – no me esta gustando esa cita

- créeme que a mi menos, pero es lo que tenemos – dije resignado – hasta que pueda ir o tu venir

- no es justo, nada justo – se quejo caprichosamente – y si dejo todo y me voy ahora mismo para allá? – pregunto con picardía

- no me tientes Jones… no juegues con fuego

- me gusta el fuego – sonrió pícaramente – yo soy el fuego

- créeme que lo se – dije rascándome la cabeza – y no me hace bien que me lo digas a si, ten piedad de mi Mercedes Jones

- eres un tonto – rio – y estas totalmente loco Sam Evans

- por ti, loco por ti – le conteste recordando aquella mañana en el auditorio

- no juegues ahora tu con fuego – me reto y no pude evitar reírme por aquel comentario.

Seguimos hablando de todo, de nosotros, de nuestros días sin olvidar decirnos cada dos palabras que nos amamos y nos extrañamos. Todo iba normal hasta la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe dejando paso a un desencajado Blaine

-necesito hablar contigo – grito

- estoy ocupado – le dije señalándole la computadora

- ese es Blaine? – pregunto Mercedes sorprendida

- si – le respondí – dame un segundo Mercy – le pedí y volví mi vista a Blaine – tiene que ser ahora? Es importante no puede esperar? – le pregunte

- no lo se – dijo sentándose a mi lado abatido y dándose cuenta de quien estaba en la computadora – perdón!, no sabia – dijo rápidamente intentando levantarse pero lo detuve

- no pasa nada – le dije tranquilo

- Hola Blaine!- Mercedes lo saludo sonriente

- Mercedes, no quería interrumpirlos, solo que…

- no interrumpes – le dijo sin dejarlo terminar de hablar

- Mercy, no te enojas si hablamos mas tarde?, creo que Blaine me necesita - le dije con algo de pena. Quería hablar con Mercy, pero mi amigo estaba mal y se notaba

- para nada Sammy – sonrío – yo en un rato salgo con mis proyectos

- cuidado con eso Mercy – la regañe nuevamente

- todo bajo control – dijo segura – adiós Blaine – lo saludo

- perdón Mery – volvió a decir antes de despedirse

- adiós Sam, cuídate y no olvides que te amo

- nunca lo olvido –sonreí, te amo – dije mirándola firmemente antes de cerrar la ventana y poner toda mi atención a Blaine – ahora si, que está pasando?

- hice todo mal Sam… todo mal

- quieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta o prefieres acá? – le pregunte antes de relajarme a escuchar lo que estaba pasando

- acá esta bien – suspiro

- ok, espérame un segundo – le dije saliendo de la habitación. Fui a la cocina a buscar algunas provisiones para nuestra charla y avisar a mis padres y hermanos que estaba con Blaine hablando de algo serio. Una vez que tenia todo volví, cerré la puerta y me senté frente a él

- ahora si – le dije - suelta todo

**Mercedes Jones**

Corte la conversación con Sam con un gusto raro, sabía como era mi novio con sus amigos, y por eso debía ser importante. Pero lo que no entendía era porque estaba así Blaine. Kurt no había llamado como loco, por lo que supuse que nada había pasado entre ellos. Rápidamente mi amiga rubia me saco de mis pensamientos

-Ya estas lista Diva?... tu amigo nos espera abajo

- ya? – Pregunte sorprendida mirando el reloj – no me di cuenta del tiempo

- nunca te das cuenta del tiempo cuando hablas con tu niño

- me termino de arreglar y salgo – le conteste pasando por alto su comentario

- ok, que Puck nos espere, entonces – me dijo sentándose mientras ojeaba una revista

- no señorita usted va con Noah y espera allá – casi la empuje de la silla – no te vas a escapar

- no es justo… porque? – se quejo caprichosamente

- afuera Quinn – dije sin darle mucha opción y me termine de arreglar.

Una vez lista fui al encuentro de mis amigos y en verdad espera encontrarlos uno en cada punta o gritándose, pero para mi sorpresa estaban charlando animadamente muy juntos

-interrumpo? – pregunte coquetamente

- para nada – me dijo Quinn matándome con la mirada

- que hermosa estas diva, me parece que te pone bien hablar con Trouty Mouth, no?

- cállate Noah! – le golpeé el brazo entre risas – como estuvo tu semana?

- como siempre – dijo subiendo los hombros – hable con Sam – me comento

- y porque no sabia nada? – le pregunte mientras empezábamos a caminar

- no se, el próximo fin de semana voy para Ohio con Mike

- perdón?! – Grite – como que vas y no me avisaste? Sabes que quiero ir

- Mercedes tu no puedes ir – me dijo sereno – tienes presentación el próximo fin de semana y además planeaos salida de chicos

- no es justo – dije enojada cruzada de brazos

- además me contaron que hay una nuevas niñas

- mejor cállate – le dije seria mientras el no paraba de reírse

- a donde vamos? – interrumpió Quinn algo molesta por dejarla fuera de la conversación

- no se, Noah nos guía, no?

- desde cuando Noah? Siempre fue Puck!

- celosa? – le dijo el chico haciéndose el coqueto – hay Puckerman para todas

- ni lo sueñes – la rubia comento

- ok, ok mejor tomemos un taxi y después seguimos con l a discusión, vale?

Y así fue una vez que llegamos la discusión siguió, eran dardos mutuos entre Quinn y Puck, ninguno daba el brazo a torcer por supuesto Mercedes en el medio de las discusiones

- ok me canse - grite haciendo que ambos se callaran

- que pasa Mercy? - me pregunto Noah sorprendido por esa interrupción

- desde que llegamos no paran de discutir por todo, son realmente insoportables

- no peleamos por todo - se defendió Quinn - tenemos diferentes opiniones

- ok, tienen diferentes opiniones de todo! - dije cansada - hasta de si es mejor tomar agua o jugo, mi cabeza va a estallar

- tienes razón Mercedes - dijo el muchacho seriamente - quizás no fue buena idea hacer esta reunión hoy, las debería dejar solas

- claro seguramente ya tienes alguna cita programada con alguna mama a la que limpias sus piscinas, no? - recrimino la rubia

- Quinn! - grite sorprendida por el comentario

- lo dije Mercedes esta no era una buena idea - me dijo Puck sin siquiera contestarle parándose con toda intensión de salir de ahí ahora mismo

- no Puck!, esto era una salida de los tres, no te vallas - le pedí

- no te vayas Puck, me voy yo - dijo ofendida Quinn - veo que ahora la cabeza de ardilla es mas importante en tu vida Mercedes

- que diablos te pasa Fabrey! - grito Puck como nunca antes lo había escuchado - tus aires de Yale no te hacen ver la realidad? no te das cuenta que hace tiempo que la vida de todos dejo de girar alrededor tuyo... pero lo que no te das cuenta que para mi en cambio siempre giro al rededor tuyo - sentencio dejándonos a ambas sin nada que decir y Quinn con la mirada clavada en los ojos marrones del padre de su hija - pero no puedes verlo, no puedes entenderlo, crees que todos somos iguales y la verdad que no... No todos nos vamos lejos para olvidarnos de todo y empezar una nueva vida, algunos nos quedamos y tratamos de cambiar nuestros errores para ser mejores y al fin obtener algo

- Puck... yo no quise

- no importa lo que digas Fabrey - la interrumpió - yo tenia la intención de ser alguien bueno para ti y para Beth, pero no te importa... y lo que mas lastima me da es que yo todavía te amo, pero esta bien el cambio tiene que ser para mi y Beth... ya entiendo todo

-Noah - dije intentando hablar pero nuevamente me interrumpió

- hablamos Mercedes, gracias por el intento y por todo... pero es mejor así - me saludo con un beso en la mejilla y luego se dirigió nuevamente a Quinn - adiós Quinn, espero que seas feliz, de corazón - dijo antes de irse y dejar a una Quinn destrozada por todo lo que había dicho Puck esa noche


	11. Capitulo Once

_Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Como están?, realmente paso mucho tiempo desde mi ultima actualización, pero tenia ganas de subirlo igual al capitulo… _

_Espero que los que leen les guste y si tienen ganas avisen a otros para q lean, no es tan buena como las Fics de Syl, pero lo intento jajaja al menos vivo mi realidad paralela de Glee. Que hasta ahora es lo único que podemos pedir__** Samcedes**__… _

_Les comento que tengo casi terminada una fic __**Rileystreet**__, si tienen ganas de leerla me avisan y la empiezo a subir… _

_Ojala les guste =) y prometo subir antes y n tardar tanto, mas ahora q estoy de vacaciones… _

_Un Besoote enorme para Todos y disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo Once**

**Sam Evans**

- ahora si – le dije - suelta todo, pero Blaine solo me miro sin decir ni una sola palabra por varios minutos – ok, esas seguro que quieres contarme?

-si – dijo bajando la mirada – pero no estoy seguro de como decirlo

- me estas asustando – dije sorprendido – tiene que ver con las elecciones? – pregunto a lo que negó con la cabeza – entonces… con alguna clase? Volví a preguntar obteniendo la misma respuesta – tiene algo que ver Kurt, en esto? - y cuando nombre a Kurt me miro a los ojos y se le llenaron de lagrimas pero seguía sin decirme ni una palabra – entiendo… te peleaste con Kurt? , sabes como es… en dos segundos están bien otra vez

- no es eso –me interrumpió – no discutí con nadie

- no estoy entendiendo Blaine – dije serio – si no discutiste, si no paso nada porque al oír su nombre te pones así… pareciera que… - no termine de hablar que me clavo la mirada – no es cierto, es mentira – dije sin creérmelo – Kurt te engaño? – y su respuesta fue negativa ante mi pregunta

- Kurt jamás me engañaría

- Blaine que hiciste? – le pregunte con preocupación – tranquilo cuéntame todo tranquilo, yo no te voy juzgar ni decir nada, solo sácalo

- no se como – se quejo entre llanto

- nada pude ser tan malo… inténtalo – le dije intentando animarlo pero sin creer lo que me estaba diciendo, nunca imagine que Blaine pudiera hacer algo así, nunca él

- no sé que me paso… me sentí solo

- eso lo puedo entender claramente – sonreí de costado, perfectamente sabia como se sentía Blaine porque lo sufro diariamente

- pero tu te mantuviste firme y yo… yo fui débil Sam – dijo entre sollozos – soy lo peor

- no eres lo peor, no digas eso – lo rete – quieres contarme bien la historia?

- ayer fui a Lima Bean por un café y me quede leyendo un libro, no tenia nada que hacer – me explicaba nervioso – y de la nada un chico se acercó, me empezó a hablar, yo me reía…

- no se si quiero seguir escuchando – interrumpí mientras pasaba mi mano por mi cabello

- solo hablamos Sam – me dijo seriamente – me pidió mi numero se lo di y empezamos a mandarnos mensajes, me agrego al Facebook y al twitter…

- todo esto paso ayer? – Pregunte incrédulo – que rapidez – bromeé para sacar un poco de tensión

- es algo intenso todo – dijo sin perder la seriedad en ningún momento

- Espera – lo interrumpí – pero paso algo entre ustedes?

- que te estoy contando! – dijo algo molesto

- me estas contando que conociste a un chico y hablaron… nada malo hasta ahora

- todo mal Sam - dijo con frustración – ese día cuando nos despedimos me beso – dijo casi en un susurro

-eh?! – pregunte ya que no había escuchado lo ultimo que dijo

- me beso, él me beso Sam – suspiro con frustración

-oh – dije mirándolo con la boca abierta – te beso – repetí sin saber que decir realmente

- si y no lo rechace… solo sonreí y me fui

-sonreíste? – Le pregunte confundido – no entiendo

- no le dije nada, no le dije "_eh tengo novio no te puedo besar"_ o un simple _"esto esta mal"_

- y porque crees que no lo hiciste?

- no lo se! –grito – no entiendo porque lo hice, y ahora no deja de mandarme mensajes diciéndome que le gusto nuestro beso, que quiere verme otra vez

- para ahí – lo volví a interrumpir – no piensas seguir con esto, no?

- no! Sam no quiero seguir con esto pero no para

- hazlo parar, tu amas a Kurt – le dije serio – lo amas, no?

- por supuesto es el amor de mi vida… y no quiero arruinar lo que tenemos mas allá de que me sienta solo y no conteste mis llamados y cuando lo hace solo hablamos de él

- eso es un reproche o me parece? – Pregunte – escúchame una coas Blaine, no hagas esto por despecho o por sentirte solo, te vas a arrepentir para siempre, lo d ustedes es genial y único – le dije con sinceridad – y puede ser que no estén pasando un buen momento, o no encuentran los tiempos… pero todo tiene solución si hay amor verdadero

- lo se Sam – me contesto aliviado – por eso me siento tan mal… lo tome como una salida y no deje llevar por la bronca que tenia y ahora no quiero esto para mi

- lo se, por eso vamos a arreglar esto juntos

- y como? – me pregunto con incertidumbre

- no se como, pero para empezar poniéndole un freno a…

- Tom, se llama Tom – me contesto al ver mi cara de duda

-okey a Tom – dije terminando la oración y después…

- después que? – me pregunto con miedo

- vas a tener que decirle a Kurt, no?

- ya lo se y no me va a perdonar – contesto con los ojos envueltos en lagrimas otra vez

- no hiciste nada malo Blaine, te tomo desprevenido… lo va a entender – intente calmarlo

- pero me vas a ayudar, no?, por favor – me suplico y en ese momento el teléfono de Blaine empezó a sonar – es él, me esta llamando, que hago?! – me pregunto alterado

- no lo atiendas – dije sin pensar – o si… no se – lo mire con mas dudas que certezas

-Sam! – me grito y no supe que decir solo subí mis hombros y gracias a dios se dio por vencido el tal Tom y corto – bueno corto

- que gracioso que sos rubio – se quejo – tengo q hablar con él, decirle que esta mal todo esto

- ya se – le dije sacándole el teléfono y escribiendo un mensaje

- que haces? – me pregunto Blaine alto confuso

- te soluciono las cosas – dije entregándole el teléfono – le dije que era tu novio y que por favor no te moleste mas, como si fuera Kurt

- queeeee!? Estas locooo?! – grito

- esperaba un gracias amigo – dije sonriendo – pero el grito vale también – conteste mientras veía como caía un mensaje en respuesta al teléfono de Blaine – que dijo?

- no me puede estar pasando esto – suspiro – dice que no se lo esperaba y que no cree mucho por eso quiere verme así aclaramos las cosas

- vas a ir, no?

- me estas cargando? - me sonrío con ironía – no puedo ir

- si tienes que ir y dejarle en claro que estas en una relación, es mejor cara a cara

- voy pero me acompañas, me metiste en esto ahora eres responsable también

- que?! Yo por qué? Así me agradeces?

- Sam Evans como presidente ordeno a mi vice que me acompañe en esta misión

- todavía no nos eligieron

- va a suceder- sonrío – y esta va a ser nuestra primera misión

**Mercedes Jones **

Vi como Noah se alejaba sin poder decir ni una sola palabra, para cuando mire a mi costado y estaba Quinn tampoco supe que decirle, solo la mire hasta que ella poso su vista en mi también y una lagrima empezó a caer por su mejilla

-Me odia – dijo después de un largo rato

- Todo lo contrario Quinn, él te ama – le dije acercándole una servilleta para que secara las lagrimas – el esta intentando cambiar para acercarse a ti, él quiere ser esa persona que vos quieras en su vida

- yo lo quiero así como es – dijo sincera después de un largo suspiro

- y entonces por que lo tratas así?

- no se solo me sale decir lo que digo

- te amo Quinn y eras mi amiga y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie, pero también lo es Noah y se lo que esta sufriendo y los esfuerzos que hace - le hable seriamente – ya no estamos en la escuela esto es la vida y en la vida se aprende a los golpes, no?

- me golpee mucho Mercy

- lo se y no quiero que sigas golpeándote… pero te lo buscas sola

- quizás es mejor así, quizás es mejor que el cambie por Beth y por él – suspiro entre lagrimas – quizás yo no pertenezco mas a su vida, y esta bien me lo merezco

- por favor Quinn! Te escuchas?! – le grite – esta pidiendo a gritos que estés en ella, dijo lo que dijo porque lo provocaste, porque esta dolido

- y me lo merezco

- te lo mereces, si – dije seria – pero también se merecen estar bien y juntos, son el uno para el potro… cuando lo vas a ver tan claro como lo vemos todos?

- todos? Todos lo ven así? – me pregunto

- si!, quien no piensa que Puck y Quinn son la pareja perfecta, todos – le sonreí – todos menos ustedes que perder su tiempo discutiendo y peleando en vez de disfrutar estos pocos días que te tenemos en LA

- eres increíble Mercedes – me sonrío y abrazo fuerte, demasiado fuerte

- yo también te quiero Quinn pero déjame respirar, si? – bromeé – y prométeme que vas a ir a buscarlo y arreglar todo esto, si?

- lo prometo – dijo entusiasmada – pedimos? – me pregunto con un nuevo buen humor mientras llamaba al mozo. La charla fue relajada mientras comíamos, no hablamos de Puck, ni siquiera lo nombro, solo recordamos viejos momentos o me preguntaba sobre mi relación con Sam y todo lo que había pasado

- que vas a hacer para acción de gracia? Sigue en pie nuestro trato, no?

- sigue en pie y espero que para ese entonces este todo arreglado, no?

- Mercy por supuesto que si – me afirmo sonriente – y no piensas quizás viajar antes? – note cierta perspicacia en su pregunta

- quizás – sonreí haciéndome la interesante – todavía no tengo nada planeado

- si lo tienes – me contesto – te conozco Mercedes Jones, sé que tienes un plan

- no sé de que hablas – me eche a reír nerviosa y gracias a dios que una llamada de Kurt a mi teléfono me salvo de esta situación – Kurt - le comente antes de atender

- salvada – bromeo mientras bebía de su trago

- Kurt! Como esta todo por New York?

- Diva! – escuche la voz sonriente y festiva de mi amigo – New York igual que siempre y LA?

- acá estamos con una pequeña sorpresa – me hice la interesante sabiendo que ponía loco a Kurt

- ya! Necesito saberlo – grito emocionado – Sam fue a visitarte? Esta ahí?

- ojala- dije haciendo puchero –no es mi Blondie pero no estas lejos – reí – Quinn esa de visita

- OMG porque no me lo contaste?! Hubiera ido a verlas

- lo se y quiero que este tranquilo ahora acostumbrándote a tu vida… además necesitamos tiempo de mujeres

- no es justo – dijo caprichoso y sabia que estaba haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos sin verlo, lo conozco demasiado – ustedes dos están en pleno cotorreo yo? Me quedo afuera de los chismes? No es justo – se quejo

- nunca te quedas afuera de los chismes Kurt – negué con mi cabeza y Quinn no pudo evitar reír – además creo que algo no nos contaste, no?

- yo? – me dijo con sorpresa – te conté todo pequeña Aretha

- seguro? No paso nada con Blaine?

- con Blaine? No… le paso algo? – note su preocupación y supe que quizás había metido la pata

-no se… me pareció quizás entendí mal o no entendí

- de que estas hablando Mercedes? – me pregunto entre confundido e irritado – que paso con Blaine?

- nada, pensé que ustedes habían discutido o algo… no se – intente decir alguna excusa pero no salió ninguna y mis palabras se atolondraban por salir sin sentido

- discutido? Que sabes que yo no se… hable está mañana con Blaine y estaba todo mas que bien

- entonces vi mal… no se – intente defenderme - no me hagas caso

- que viste mal? Que pasa Mercedes?

- no se – suspire profundamente sabiendo que tenia que contarle lo que vi y entendiendo que Sam me mataría y que había abierto mi boca de mas – estaba hablando con Sam por skype y de pronto llego Blaine algo mal…

- mal?, mal como?

- no se Kurt, solo sé que estaba mal y se quedo hablando con Sam, no se que paso

- esto no me gusta nada, ya mismo lo voy a llamar

- espera – grite antes de que cortara – no digas nada Kurt, por favor, quizás son cosas del colegio o del coro… no estoy segura

- Gracias Mercy, prometo no ponerte en problemas pero tengo que hablar con Blaine – me contento desesperado antes de cortar

- me van a matar – dije tirando el teléfono en la mesa y suspirando profundamente – soy mujer muerta Q


End file.
